


Classically Clueless

by stormbornbxtch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 90s, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Basically a romantic comedy, Clueless AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Jon Snow/Ygritte, Minor Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor Rhaegar Targaryen/Cersei Lannister, but in a cute way cuz tension, cher quotes cuz I like her, dany centric, fancy academy school called kings, fashion because why not, feminist thought, friendship centric, jon and dany bicker a lot, relationships will take place but won't be endgame, slowburn, there's so many details but I'd rather you just read and find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbornbxtch/pseuds/stormbornbxtch
Summary: Dany has got her whole world figured out. She doesn't just know what's in and what's out, she defines it. Not only does she have popularity at King's, she practically runs the academy. She's exactly where she wants to be and her only place to go is up from here.Or so she thinks but as she enters the last semester of her senior year, things start to unravel before her eyes. Not only does the dynamic of her friend group change before she can keep up, so does the social standing. Her brother Rhae is fucking the wicked witch from across the street, and her plan to set up Mr. Dayne and Ms. Martell is seriously backfiring. Not to mention she still doesn't have a boyfriend. And her fucking ex-nephew/step-brother whatever person can't seem to get a life of his own and butt out of her's. Its not enough that he stole the only family member left to give a fuck about her and now he wants to take her cats too.Life couldn't be more twisted and it seems like she hasn't figured out how to have the world at her fingertips after all. Or anything anymore. Gods, could she be anymore clueless?
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Viserys Targaryen, Arthur Dayne/Elia Martell, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Roslin Frey/Yara Greyjoy, Tyene Sand/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 94
Kudos: 122





	1. The Intro: Featuring Tangerines and Consent

**Author's Note:**

> _"Yes, it's a man's world, but that's all right because they're making a total mess of it. We're chipping away at their control, taking the parts we want. Some women think it's a difficult task, but it's not."_
> 
> _\- Cher_

“You've gotta be kidding me?” Dany huffed out in frustration

She ran her fingers through her hair harshly, groaning in annoyance as her gaze flitted around her closet one more time. Where were they? 

Pursing her lips, Dany slipped out of her walk in closet and back into the war zone she called a room. It wasn't that bad, to her at least. Anyone could clearly see the maroon velvet rug that covered her floor and the black canopy bed across from the closet. Her vanity was relatively clean, she knew where all her makeup was. Mostly. She knew what was on her desk and what was in her bookshelf. Mostly. 

She pretty much knew every inch of this room like the back of her hand, no matter the clutter.

Mostly. 

Yet here she was, standing amongst the chaos of her personal disaster area with no fucking idea where her white kitten heels were. She could've sworn she put them on the bottom shelf of her shoe wall, next to the red strappy ones she bought last week from Dav’s on White Harbor Avenue. Gods, maybe If she cleaned her room, she probably wouldn’t be in this mess. Daenerys grimaced as Rhae’s words replayed in her head. 

In Rhaegar's mind, this place was a hazard zone where accidents were bound to happen. If he ever saw it like this, he'd probably lose his shit. Good thing he never wanders too far from his office to check up on her. 

Technically, it wasn't her fault for the mess anyway. She's not the one who fired the maid on a whim because she wanted to teach “responsibility” and “ accountability for the things you care about.” Dany thought it was bullshit but if it made her brother feel like a just and proper guardian, she had to endure it. Her lips moved as she replayed the speech he gave two months ago in her mind, mocking him as she mouthed it word for word. 

Then again, he might’ve had a point about the room thing. So he wasn’t entirely wrong  _ but _ Dany would argue that she was responsible. Enough.

Some things however, she just didn’t see the point in stressing herself over. Why bother with stupid little things? Cleaning her room wasn't that big of a deal so she'd get to it when she got to it. And right now was not it. 

There was one thing and one thing only that she needed to be focused on.

Finding the shoes that would pull her whole ensemble together. Literally, her entire day depended on it. 

Gods, if Margaery had borrowed them again without telling her she was going to have some words. Dany had been looking forward to this outfit since she got it and all her friends knew it. It was strictly a Monday outfit too, wearing it on Tuesday or any other day of the week just wasn’t correct for the occasion. There were just certain things one could wear on a Monday and certain things one could wear on a Tuesday and the two never mixed. Completely different atmospheres demanded completely different outfits. It was that simple. 

  
  


Dany sighed as she roamed the vacant spaces of her littered floor . Get on her hands and knees so she could rummage through the piles of discarded clothing and whatever other miscellaneous things that had made their way to the ground. Gods, she'd really have to organize her closet at some point. She should get rid of some of the old stuff from last season that she knew she'd never wear again, maybe give it to charity or something. Poor people had fashion sense too.

As her manicured fingernails moved an old band t-shirt from her U2 phase out of the way, something peeked out from the pile of fabrics. Her eyes widened and _oh_ _shit-_ a black ball of fur hopped out and directly into her arms. Scratching a little at her skin as it did and Dany winced down at the creature. 

Merax. 

“Geez, how long have you been hiding in there baby?” She cooed to him, stroking his fur gently. He purred under her touch and Dany smiled, at least one of her cats still loved her. Gar and Bally must be sleeping somewhere around here. Probably hiding outside in the big oak tree Rhae didn't have the heart to cut down. 

“You haven't seen my white kitten heels have you boy? I've been looking for like twenty minutes.” She asked, the feline hissed loudly before springing free of her embrace. 

She’d take that as a no then. 

The distant sound of ringing from her landline caught her attention and she scanned her room for the phone she didn't really keep track of. Rhaegar would say that made her irresponsible but it wasn’t true. She was just forgetful sometimes. 

Dany spotted the familiar red plastic glistening in the sunlight, lying on the floor a few feet away from her. Clumsily, she climbed over a pile of clothes before bringing it to her ears. 

“Daenerys Targaryen speaking,” she breathed out, shoving the phone between her shoulder and ear as she searched for any sign of the shoes. Maneuvering around the cord as she did, making sure not to entangle herself in the wires. She wasn't an idiot, she learned her lesson the first time. 

“Where are you? You know I can't miss this AP calc quiz Dan.” 

Fuck, she had completely forgotten. 

“Yeah, I know Marg. I'm working on it, I'll be there in ten.” She told her, it wasn’t completely a lie considering she did hope that she’d be there in ten. Realistically, that probably wasn’t going to happen but positivity is key. An optimistic outlook on the situation could only have an optimistic ending. Be the change you want to see in the world or whatever. 

  
  


“Are you even dressed?”. 

Dany glanced down at her white spaghetti strap crop top and grey sweats and winced. You could say she was dressed, just not for school.

“Yes, mostly. I just have to eat breakfast and then I’ll be ready.” She told her, cursing the crack in her voice. Gods, she hated her tell. Most people didn't have giveaways when they lied and Dany happened to be apart of the cursed minority of people who did. 

How fucking fortunate. 

“You're lying.”

Dany scoffed at the accusation, she was right but Margaery didn't need to call her out on it. She could at least have the decency to humor her and act like she didn't know.

“That's not tru-”

“Your voice cracked Dan, you're lying. For fucks sake! I cannot miss this quiz!” Marg whined into the phone and Dany might’ve laughed at the action if she didn't feel so bad. 

“Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I just can't find my white kitten heels. They go perfectly with the blouse I'm wearing under the red plaid suit-”

“Ooh, the skirt and the blazer we got at Dav’s.” 

Dany nodded before remembering that Marg couldn't see her agree.

“Yeah, that's the one and I can-

“Check under your bed.” Dany’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Check under my what?” 

“Check under your bed. Every time you lose something, under your bed is the last place you look and it's usually where the thing you're looking for is.” Marg told her in her matter of fact tone that made Dany sneer. That’s too obvious. 

“Alright Ms. Know-it-all, but don't you think that's a little on the nose?” Dany questioned and just as the words left her lips, she could feel the infamous Tyrell eye roll through the phone.

“Just check Dan.” 

Dany rolled her eyes, “Fine. I'll be right back” 

She tossed the phone back to the floor before standing up, almost falling on her ass. 

Mental Note: Don’t stand too quickly in a messy room.

It couldn't be under the bed, Dany refused to believe that she could be that clueless.

And yet…

She bent down and lifted up the skirt of her bed and wahla! There they were. Shiny, white and just begging to be worn. 

Gods, she hated when Margaery was right. Validating her smart ass ways always felt like admitting defeat. 

She frowned as she reached for them before scurrying out from under there and standing. She stepped over another pile and made her way back to the phone. 

“I found them.” She told her as she held the phone back to her ear. 

She could feel Marg's all knowing smile through the landline and it annoyed her in an endearing kind of way. 

“Told you so.”

Dany knew she'd say that.

“Yeah whatever, see you in twenty.”

Before Margaery could have the last word, Dany reached down and placed the phone back on the hook. 

At least she didn't have to compromise the fluency of her outfit. Just a little bit of her ego. 

°•°•°•°•°

Dany bounded down the steps of her family mansion, humming a song she heard on the radio last week. Was it Nirvana? Too upbeat. Maybe The Oasis? Fuck, this was gonna bug her until she figured it out wasn’t it? The sight of familiar platinum blonde locks was the distraction she needed before this song thing could go to her head. 

“Morning Rhae.” She said as she caught sight of him walking past. He nodded in reply, not looking up at her as he held his phone between his shoulder and ear. Balancing a mug of coffee and a plate of toast in his hands as he made his way to his office. Gotta love the warm family greetings around here.

She didn't bother giving it a second thought as she moved down the last few steps and towards the foyer. She turned on the hallways that lead to the kitchen. Various family paintings covered it as she walked, a few pop icons like Marilyn Monroe and James Dean too, thanks to her doing. 

Her pace slowed as she neared her favorite painting before stopping in front of it completely. 

Her mom in all her golden girl glory, perfectly captured in the portrait her dad had gotten made for her before she got pregnant with Rhae. Gods, she was beautiful. A total stunner that must’ve swept her dad right off his feet. Or that's what Rhae tells her whenever she asks. On the few occasions she got the chance to.

She never got the chance to meet the incredible woman she stared at now. She died bringing Dany into this world. The painting only reminded her of the angel she had robbed the world of when she decided to enter it. 

A sick feeling bubbled in her chest and Dany shook her head, smiling sadly at Rhaella for a moment longer before deciding she didn’t have time to dwell. It she dwelled, she'd ruin her eyeliner and there was no way she could replicate the perfection she achieved the first time. Plus she was already late. 

So she moved on, this time stopping in front of the only mirror on the wall. Intricately crafted to hang there, her dad was real big on details like that. Or at least she remembered him being like that, she was too young to know much about him let alone remember him before he passed on. 

Don’t dwell, she reminded herself. 

Instead she stared at her reflection, messing with a few strands of her platinum blonde hair. 

She missed when it was long, she cut it before senior year. She figured it was time for a change and she had the features for it. She wanted to come off more sophisticated and less like a teenage girl who had no real idea what she was doing or what the world around her was like. Now though, she wondered if she made the right choice.

Not because she thought it made her less attractive or anything stupid like that. Dany knew she was the shit. Even if she lacked self confidence, the guys who approached her almost everyday were validation enough of her good looks. Unfortunately, most of them were all immature and annoying. She couldn't stand their presence for more than minutes at a time but even that was too much.

Anyway, it was because her mom had kept it long. She knew that from the photos in the parlor. Dany wondered if cutting it was just losing another piece of her. A piece she didn't realize was gone until after the damage was done. 

It was putting her through hell during soccer practice though and she didn’t think twice when she cut it off at the hair salon Grey’s mom owned. It was impulsive and kind of stupid but she just did it. Like most good things, it came in the moment. She was starting to question on whether it was a good thing though. 

It was only temporary she reminded herself, just temporary. 

Her blue gaze gaze fluttered to her lips and she frowned. 

She needed something bold to pull the whole thing together. 

Red. Obvi. 

She had a tube of it Rose’s Red in her car, she'll just apply some on the way to school. Easy peasy. 

She moved away from the mirror and finished her descent down the white hallway, turning in the gateway of her kitchen and-you've got to be fucking kidding?!

Jon Snow, her brother's ex-wife's son was here. Again. 

He sat at the granite countertop, chewing on  _ her _ lucky charms as he read the paper like the senior citizen he was. 

“Don't you have a professor to be harassing or something?” Jon looked up as she spoke, smirking in amusement and she rolled her eyes before making her way into  _ her _ kitchen. There was this thing called dorms in which Jon never seemed to be present in. Always here, in  _ her _ house with  _ her _ stuff with  _ her _ brother like he had a right to them all. Which he didn’t by the way. 

She had come to discover than Jon was like a tick. A tick that latched onto whatever gave him the time of day and sucked and sucked until the life and fun was drained completely out of it. Her brother Rhaegar has been the subject of Jon’s tick like personality since she was a kid. And no matter how much life he sucked out of him, Rhae still somehow managed to be there to give more and more to a kid who wasn’t even his than he did to his own sister. The more Jon got, the less she did.

Jon got all of Rhaegar’s thoughts because they spoke everyday, he got his affection and attention and all she got were pathetic waves and nods of acknowledgment. Crazy how someone who wasn’t even related to him got more love than the people who were. 

When Dany was five, Rhaegar met and fell stupidly in love with this northerner chick with a nine year old.

Lyanna Stark. 

Most guys would run for the hills the minute they found out about the kid but for some reason, her older brother didn't have the sense to do that. He married her within a month of knowing her and became daddy dearest to Jonny boy over her. Ignoring the affect a marriage like that had on the family he already had. Apparently, it got in the way of a huge business deal for their family. Rhae didn’t hear the end of it until he finally decided to leave the business for good. Driving a permanent wedge between him and her other brother, Viserys. A wedge that still hadn’t been fully repaired. 

Rhaegar did it all so he could fully commit to being the off brand version of daddy warbucks to Jon's brooding and a lot less talented Annie. 

The thing is though, Rhae and Lyanna were only married for two years. TWO YEARS TOPS! Right after the honeymoon phase ended, shit got rough for the both of them. Dany has faint memories of screaming in the middle of the night. Tension at dinner tables and her just knowing that something was off. That something was wrong. 

And like, Jon was a massive dick when they were kids. Never shared his books with her and called her dolls stupid. Always made it a point to make her feel like she was the one who didn’t belong and not him. He even kicked down her sandcastle once for literally no reason. Just to be a dick. 

Six year old Dany had cried a ridiculous amount of tears over Jon Snow. Enough tears to last a lifetime. 

So when his mom and her brother called it splitsville, she was relieved. No more stupid Jon Snow fucking up her childhood right? 

Wrong. 

Rhae had grown attached to the little shit and for reasons Dany will never understand, Lyanna was cool with that. Cool enough to let the little shit stay with them whenever he wanted to. 

To be fair, it wasn't a lot growing up. Summers mostly and not even the entirety of them but still, it was more than enough. He stayed just long enough to crawl under her skin like a virus then leave before she could even retaliate in the way he truly deserved. She had yet to find a cure to the walking disease that was her ex-nephew by law. 

She figured once he graduated high school he would stop coming over altogether but boy was she wrong. He applied for King's Landing University and like idiots, Lyanna and Rhaegar let him in. Apparently, a prestigious like KLU enjoyed the company of pseudo-intellectuals like Jon Snow. The moment he got in she made a mental note to never apply. 

Now, he was here all the time. God, shouldn't he have a social life by now or something? Classes to go to? Weed to smoke? Maybe even some unfortunate girlfriend to fuck. 

The idea of Jon having any girl willingly fuck him was laughable. 

“I don't know Daenerys, isn't there a house that should be falling on you right about now or something?” He retorted and she shot him a tense, tight lipped, mocking, little grin. She hated when he called her Daenerys, everyone called her Dany or Dan. Not even Rhae called her by her full name. Why did he think he was so special?

Not much had changed since they were kids, he was still a dick. He just talked a lot more now which made his presence even more insufferable. She wanted to rip the comfort and familiarity he had with her family right from under him like a rug. But unfortunately, that seemed like one of the few things she wanted and wouldn’t get. 

She made her way over to him, he didn’t pay her any mind as he turned back to the newspaper he had probably already finished and just kept around to seem more intelligent than he actually was. 

“Haha! Very funny Snow.” She deadpanned, his eyes looked over at her just as she ripped the cereal box away from his side. Jon threw his hands up in surrender and Dany rolled her eyes before storming away from him. 

“And don't call me that.” She told him once she made her way over to counter below the designated cereal cabinet. She gently folded the plastic back into the box before placing it back where it belongs. 

Mental Note: Write the word Dany’s on all food items that were hers. 

“Don't call you what? ” He asked with his mouth full and she shivered in disgust. Gods, did he have any manners? She figured growing up around her and Rhaegar would’ve done him some good but no. She turned to face him, shooting a look of disdain as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

“Daenerys. Everyone calls me Dany or Dan. You aren't significant enough to do any differently so stop acting like it” 

She stepped forward, closing the distance between her and the kitchen island where he sat. He rolled his eyes at her as she leaned over to grab a banana from the center.

“Yeah whatever. Daenerys.” He mumbled before practically inhaling another bite of  _ her _ fucking lucky charms! Before she could stop herself, she reached for a tangerine instead and chucked it at his head.

Jon's eyes widened at the impact of it before the fruit crashed into his bowl of cereal. 

Satisfied, Daenerys grabbed her banana and turned away from him, making her way out of the kitchen. Smiling to herself as she sashayed towards the front door. 

“Thanks for the love Auntie Daenerys!” he shouted after her and she stopped, scowling in annoyance. She hated when he made it seem like they were related. She wasn’t his aunt and he wasn’t her nephew. No matter how much he liked to throw their very temporary familial position in her face, they would never,  ever be family. 

“You wish we were related Snow.” She shouted back as she grabbed her purse from the key rack near the door. 

“No you!” Dany laughed at that as she reached for the door handle, weakest comeback ever. 

“Are you driving to school?! You don't even have a lic-” she opened and slammed the door behind her before he could finish his thought. She refused to let him have the last word, to let him think she gave enough fucks to actually listen to what he had to say. 

And she didn't need a license, she had a permit. 

°•°•°•°

Dany mumbled along to the words of Poison by Bell Biv Devoe as she tried to apply her red lipstick in the rearview mirror. She had finished her banana before making her last turn and now its peel lied on the floor of her backseat. 

She’d get it later. 

She was so distracted she didn't even notice her car weaving through the mostly empty street. Nor did she notice mailbox in front of her either. That was a mistake.

The bump took her off guard and Dany's eyes widened. She looked around wilding as her grip tightened on the steering wheel and loosened on her lipstick. It slipped from her grip, went flying from her hand and onto the floor of the passenger side. 

“Oops” She squealed as she moved to regain control of her vehicle. 

Crap, she should get that lipstick. 

She turned around instead, catching a glimpse of the mailbox she just destroyed. Shit, Cersei Lannister’s house. Rhaegar was gonna chew her out for this, she whined at the thought. 

Welp, she can't change it now can she?

Daenerys turned back to the road, regaining her composure and smiling in relief at the sight of Missy waiting by her mailbox. 

Dany hit the brakes abruptly, not minding the sudden stop and jolt of her car as she did. 

“Dude, that was Cersei Lannister’s mailbox. You're so dead.” Missy told her as she opened the door to Dany's Ruby Red Jeep Wrangler. A birthday present for herself when she finally got access to her trust fund. Limited but still something. The silver blonde huffed, reaching down to grab her lipstick before Missy could climb in.

She put the cap on it before tossing it into the cupholder. She shrugged at her friend. 

“She’ll get a new one.” Dany told her as she moved to adjust her rearview mirror, making her sure her lipstick wasn’t messed up. 

When she looked back over at Missy she was, she was met with a look of amused disbelief and something that too her completely off guard.

Wow-a hat huh?

“What?” She asked. 

Dany closed her mouth once she realized it was gaping. “Nothing, it’s just. The hat, took me off guard that’s all.” 

It was true.

“A hat takes you off guard and not a mailbox?” 

Dany laughed at that, hitting her friend playfully. “Shut up.” 

Miss laughed at that. Once she was strapped in, she turned back to Dany. “Do you hate it?” Missy said as she studied her expression and Dany shook her head no a little too quickly.

“It's just...different that's all.” She said honestly. It didn’t look bad, in fact it looked pretty good. Missy had the face and the body to pull anything off. She just didn't think it would ever be a hat. The blonde took a moment to take in her outfit, yellow plaid and black pants that clung to her legs, a men’s dress shirt that peeked open to reveal a black spaghetti strap crop top. A bumblebee broach on the collar of her shirt. Her classic black combat boots on her feet with the septum piercing she had gotten a few weeks ago on proud display. The black beret, albeit a bold choice, wasn’t the wrong one. 

It really did make the whole thing work. She must've twisted and pulled her curls out over the weekend because they were longer and looser than before. That must’ve taken hours the night before and in that moment Dany was grateful for her bob. Never needing to spend more than five minutes on it in the morning. 

“Yeah well I dig it.” Missy proclaimed and Dany smiled in agreement.

“You should, suits you.” She told her and Missy smiled at Dany's newfound enthusiasm. 

“Thanks boo, we're late to pick up the girls. Shall we bounce?” Missy asked in a fake british accent and Dany smiled too. 

"We shall." 

With that, they sped away and Dany prayed to the seven that they somehow made it before Margaery's time dilemma actually became a dilemma.

°•°•°•°

“I swear if I'm late Dan-” 

The bell rung cutting Margaery off just as Dany pulled into the curb. The blonde smiled triumphantly as she put her car in park. 

“Right on time.” She said aloud, moving to unbuckle her seat belt. Pulling the keys out of the ignition before throwing them into her leather bag.

The sound of the door slam behind her made Dany jump as she looked up, just in time to watch the light haired brunette whiz by her. Guess Margaery really wasn't exaggerating when she said she couldn't miss this test.

“I wore the wrong shoes for this!” she screamed as she ran. 

“You got this babe” Tyene yelled after her, jumping from the back of the truck. Marg yelled a distant thank you as the rest of the girls watched her sprint up the stairs of King's Academy in her Louboutins. Dany climbed out, swing the bag over one of her shoulders and slamming the door behind her. 

She looked back at Marg and gods, that girl could run. If she wasn't already in cheer, Dany would recommend track. Yet she already knew her best friend would protest, she wouldn’t be caught dead in those uniforms. 

She laughed at the thought as Missy came from the other side of the truck and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. 

“What's so funny?” 

Dany shook her head as she laughed to herself. 

“Doesn't matter, we're gonna be late” she announced to the remaining members of her friend group. The girls mumbled something along the lines of agreement and annoyed reluctance as Dany pulled out of Missy's grip. Grabbing her hand instead and tugging her along towards the school entrance.

There were six of them amongst her crew.

Dany, of course. One of the last three Targaryens left in the world, the others being her brothers, Rhaegar and Viserys. Her family used to be royalty, until the monarchy collapsed and they sailed over in the 1800s from the small island nation of Valyria to the New World. Her great grandfather, Aegon, founded an oil company. After the oil dried up, they invested in property. Bought up as much land as possible and now, they had a shit ton of money. Too much of it. Vis ran the business side of things far away in Dragonstone, the city she was born in. 

Rhaegar gave it all up and went back to law school, now he was a family lawyer and Dany assumed it was what he loved to do. He spent so much time burying himself in his job, it must've been worth his while. 

Dany had a trust fund and a bright future ahead of her. She was smart, smart enough to maintain an A average for the past four years at a school like this. She'd be lying if she said she didn't have a few advantages beforehand with Rhaegar's hired tutors she had to endure every summer as a kid. Their very own Principal Baratheon told her how much potential she had. She never took it to heart considering he usually did it when the school needed another gracious donation from her family. 

She was the one in the crew with the power. She had managed to become student body president, president of model U.N. and treasurer of the debate team. Not to mention King's resident all-star on the soccer field. She had influence and she wasn't afraid to use it. 

Her sway over the school allowed her to get shit done. She liked that. Sure, she could be a bitch about it sometimes but at the end of the day, bitches were the ones who got shit done.

Then there was Yara Greyjoy, daughter of Balon Greyjoy, the Olympic Gold Medalist. Her family had money before he accomplished all that though, old money to. The Iron Islands were home to a shit ton of Iron mines. For decades her family mined them and made top dollar for the resource. Her family's money and her dad's status put her at the top of social ladder in their freshman year. Her number one spot on the school's swim team and status of “making straight girls gay for her” solidified that spot even more. 

Yara was the comedian. She always knew how to make the people around her laugh, no matter what was going on. She always found a way. Plus she throws the best parties this academy has ever seen. Too bad she was out sick today, Dany could have used a good laugh after dealing with Jon’s bullshit this morning.

Then there was Roslin Frey. Her family were a couple potato farmers from the north back in the day but after her grandfather struck gold when he won one of the first lotteries in the 20s and then invested it into building docks along the coast. They ended up becoming a wealthy aristocratic family by the 50s. 

Ros was sweet and had the kindest heart. She was the friend you went to when you had to cry and didn't want to be judged. She had this calming and caring energy surrounding her that most people appreciated and gravitated towards. She was too forgiving for her own good but she had her friends to watch her back in case someone tried to take advantage of that. 

Then there was Margaery Tyrell. The most cunning person Dany has ever met. She knew what she wanted and when she wanted it and didn't compromise for shit. She was great at proving a point and Dany had seen her make even the smartest people look like idiots when they went toe to toe with her. Not once did her sweet smile falter while she did so either. Which is why she was captain of their debate team. 

Her grandmother was Olenna Tyrell.  _ The _ Olenna Tyrell who founded Rose, the fashion empire that recently branched out into mass media and fragrances. She was a living legend and she passed down those traits to her granddaughter. Margaery's old status mixed with her family's new money made her untouchable. The Tyrells were like the dukes of Highgarden or something before Olenna revolutionized them. Something along those lines at least, Dany couldn't remember exactly but it's not like it mattered that much anyway. 

Oh, and Margaery was dangerous to, not just because of everything she had going for her but because she was hungry for more. She was the captain of the decathlon team, debate, chess, cheerleading squad and Dany's VP. She probably was involved in a lot more than that but that's all Dany was aware of. 

She's the friend you go to when you need something, anything. A brand new never before seen couture dress? That rare sour patch candy only available in Astapor? Done and done. If you needed it and Marg cared about you enough, she made sure you got it. 

And Missandei, sweet Missy. Her mom was Mara Bellosi, the fashion model turned Hollywood IT girl turned Grammy Winning recording artist and now, she ran Bellosi. The magazine giving Vogue a run for their money. Missy's mom was a powerhouse and so was her daughter. Literally, the smartest person Dany has ever known. She spoke nineteen languages, starred as the lead in every school drama production since Kindergarten and she ran the school newspaper. Plus her passion for activism and vice president status in the black student union. 

Missy was a boss who was annoyingly humble about it too. 

She also helped Dany with her campaign and helped get most of the foreign exchange students on her side when she decided to run. Now she was her treasurer in Student Council. 

And last but not least, Tyene Sand. She joined the crew this year on Ros's request and boy did she meet the standard. Her dad was Oberyn Martell, the Dornish prince turned Hollywood royalty. He was in almost every major blockbuster within the past ten years. Nominated for a few oscars cuz of his indie films too. Ty wasn't an actress but she was a badass. Skilled in four different forms of martial arts thanks to her father and captain of the girls wrestling team. 

She was the friend you called when you needed someone's ass kicked. 

The six of them were a force to be reckoned with and Dany couldn't have asked for a better group of friends. Navigating the complications of teenage girlhood at a school like King's would've been much, much harder without them by her side. 

The foursome made their way through the courtyard, moving like young goddesses in their own realm. The were the closest thing this school had ever seen to them. The confidence they exuded was noticed by the crowd of students as they walked and Dany couldn't help but smirk a little to herself as eyes watched them.

Gradually though, their power lessened as they were forced apart. Grey, Missy's boyfriend of the past few months approached her from behind. Snatching the brown skinned girl up by the waist right from Dany's side. She watched as Missy erupted in a fit of laughter at her boyfriend's antics. 

“See you guys later.” she called before Grey put her down and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Ty and Ros caught wind of another group of girls and said their goodbyes to before walking over. Dany waved at their retreating figures as she made her way to the front doors. 

She was thinking about reaching into her bag for The Elfstones of Shannara. Then she thought against it, people would see that and think she was approachable or something. They didn't need to know what she read. Or that she enjoyed sci-fi fantasy. She had a rep to maintain. 

Speaking of maintaining respect, a hard body crashed into hers, almost knocking her off balance as she looked up at the boy attempting to put his arm around her.

Thomas Frey, one of Roslin's many annoying little brothers had the fucking audacity to touch her. In public of all places. Gods, he was the last person she wanted to have to deal with. 

“Hey Dan-” she shoved him and she shoved him hard away from her. He flew in the opposite direction and landed on the ground with a hard thump. Dany shuttered in disgust, shaking her hand in the air to rid herself of any germs that stupid and obnoxious freshmen could've left on her. 

“As if!”

°•°•°•°

Dany stormed into first period, trying to calm the anger that seethed under her skin. Men were such boneheads nowadays. Who gave them the idea that they had the right to touch a woman whenever they pleased? Like they were somehow entitled to a body that wasn’t their own. 

Dany huffed as she sat down in her usual seat in the front. Anger coursing through her veins as she pulled off her bag and set it down on the floor. Crossing her legs and bobbing her foot in annoyance as she waited for class start. 

One by one, students filed in as Dany sat there in perfect silence, simmering in her own anger. It wasn’t until Missandei made her way into the room, sitting by her side with impressively bruised lips did Dany finally feel like she could breathe. 

“Missy, you will not believe the atrocious interaction I just had to endure.” she started as the brown skinned girl turned around to face her. 

A dumb lovesick smile spread across her face and Daenerys ignored the urge to cringe externally.

“Hmm?’ 

It was pointless, pretty soon her best friend would be doodling Grey’s name in the margins of her history notebook, completely unaware of the world around her. 

“Forget it.” She mumbled, crossing her arms and sitting back in her seat. Missy paid her no mind, humming in response as she reached for her notebook. She could already see her reaching for her favorite gold pen, a sure sign that she was about to become completely oblivious to everything in the world that wasn’t Grey. 

Must be nice. 

Dany didn’t want to sound bitter and she wasn’t. Grey and Missy had this silent crush thing going on between the two of them since the eighth grade and she was glad he finally got the balls to ask her out. They’ve been blissfully in love like this for the past three months and it was adorable. They were a shoo in for cutest couple when they yearbook came around but geez, sometimes she wished she’d cool it with the lovey dovey stuff. 

Most of her crew was still single, well Yara was never really single but Dany didn’t count having a different girl on her arm every other week as a relationship. Margaery was too focused on her life goals to worry about trivial things like boys and it’s not like the icy blonde didn’t agree. Boys were not a priority. 

As the one great Cher once said, A man is not a necessity, a man is a luxury. Like dessert. 

And she was right, Men are totally not necessary. Not now, not ever. 

But Dany was a girl accustomed to the luxurious things in life. 

And she did like dessert. 

She brushed the idea of dating out of her head as soon as it came. None of the guys at King’s were worth her time anyway. Every single one of them were full of shit in one way or the other. She’d witnessed it for the past four years, every guy she had ever thought had potential turned around and proved her wrong by doing stupid shit. 

She had learned her lesson the first time and sworn off dating after the whole Hizadhr fiasco sophomore year. Luckily he moved away a few weeks after so she would never have to face him or his stupid cheating face ever again. 

Strong, warm and tanned brown arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her back further in her seat at the thought. Dany resisted the urge to let her anger get the best of her and snatch away from his embrace. 

“Hello gorgeous.” He whispered in her ear and oh gods, did he just get her earlobe moist with his breath? 

“What do you want Drogo?” she gritted out and he laughed. A husky deep laugh that was enough to get girls in an instant. Girls who didn’t know their worth or how he operated, but Dany had known him since the seventh grade. Even when they were kids Drogo Khal was the definition of a scrub. Not much has changed since then. 

He just got taller and prettier but Dany refused to let herself forget of all the cruelties she’s witnessed him be the cause of. Dumping some poor girl on her birthday through text? Fucked up and completely unworthy of a second glance. 

“Just wondering when you gon let me take you out?” 

Dany could feel her eyes roll to the back of her head at his words. 

“How ‘bout never?” she told him, struggling a bit against his grip. He laughed and his hot breath sent shivers down her spine. And not the good kind. 

“Don’t do me like that baby girl, lemme show you the time of your life.” 

Okay, what was it with guys and pushing themselves on her today? For sevens sake, it was barely eight thirty. 

The sound of the class door slamming grabbed the attention from everyone and Dany turned just in time to see Mr. Dayne stride into class. She could hear the infatuated sighs from the few freshmen girls in the class and Dany smirked. It was no secret Mr. Dayne was hot but he was also like, Rhaegar’s age. Which was old. 

The sound of the bell ringing soon followed and Mr. Dayne pointed up towards the ceiling and smiled. The sighs grew louder and Dany couldn’t help the giggle that surged from her chest at the stupidity of the world around her. 

Drogo finally took the social cue and released her before sinking back into his seat. Dany thanked the seven for him finally taking the hint. 

Yet, she was still irritated and despite being one of the two toughest teachers in her grade, Mr. Dayne was pretty chill. Dany found her hand shooting up and Mr. Dayne laughed lightly when he saw it. 

“I haven’t even taught you guys anything yet.” He joked as he pointed at her. 

“Sorry Mr. D but I just gotta get this off my chest.” His eyebrows raised and arms folded across his chest as he leaned back against his deck. 

“Well then Ms. Targaryen, if it’s that important. You have the floor.” 

She was already standing by the time he finished and making her way towards the front podium. People’s eyes followed her as she walked and stood before them and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t like the sudden attention. She was always the type who enjoyed having all eyes on her. 

“I would just like to know, why in the world do guys take a woman breathing in their general direction as consent to touch them or even speak to them? Like, literally, a girl can just be minding her business, like not doing anything out of the ordinary and some creep who’s severely lacking in brain cells will take that as an invitation to come and interrupt her perfectly peaceful festivities-” 

“Ms. Targaryen, I’m not sure this topic pertains to the subject of my class. You know? A.P. World History.” Mr. Dayne interrupted and the class erupted in a chorus of laughter. 

Dany wasn’t finished though, she was sure she could spin this into some kind of history related mumbo jumbo somehow. 

“Mr. Dayne, couldn’t you say that a lot of potentially powerful women throughout history have had their power taken away from them because some douchebag who thought he had the right to intrude her space and position, most of the time without her consent?” She said, hoping the bullshit that fell from her lips was convincing. Wait a minute, maybe she actually had a point here. 

Mr. Dayne pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, “well I guess when you put it like that-” 

“I do put it like that. Men have been taking the simple action of a woman existing as some kind of invitation to just insert himself into her business. Like, think about it. Imagine how different the history we know would be if men didn’t feel some unspoken entitlement to the women around them.” 

“Hear ye hear ye!” Dany snapped her gaze from Mr. Dayne’s inquisitive brow and over to Podrick Payne who sat in the front row, skateboard on his desk as he nodded in agreement. For a moment she had forgotten about the class as she talked but now as her gaze swept across the floor, she realized she was actually making a point here. And people were listening.

Most of the girls smiled at her and with the exception of Podrick and a few others, most of the guys looked uncomfortable as hell. 

Good, that means it was working. 

“If men learned to just seek consent first and knew their place then shit, we might have world peace by now.” She said, earning a few laughs from her audience. 

“I don’t know about you guys but I plan on being a powerful woman someday, hell, I’m a powerful woman today.” She said, earning cheers from the girls surrounding her. Dany couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips as the familiar warmth of accomplishment settled in her stomach. 

“Men don’t have any kind of right to a woman or her power and if they figured that out, then like, I’m sure the world would be way better place to inhabit for us all.” She finished and when the cheers and applause came, Dany’s smile widened. Take that Thomas and Drogo and fucking Jon. 

Even Mr. Dayne moved to clap his hands slowly, “Student Body President Daenerys Targaryen everyone.” 

She moved away from the podium and did a little curtsy. When she moved back to her seat, Missy held her hand out and Dany didn’t hesitate in slapping it against her own. Proceeding to do their short little handshake before she took her seat. 

“You’re a legend Dan.” The sophomore girl next to her said and Dany smiled at her. 

Mental Note: Learn that random girl’s name. 

“Thanks.” She whispered just as Mr. Dayne clapped his hands, settling the chatter in his classroom.

“Alright now that we’ve had our daily life lesson on the importance of consent, time to get your books out and turn to-” the class erupted in groans before he could even finish the sentence. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know you guys have better things to do but this is my class and I’ve still got history to teach. Chapter Twenty Five everybody, chapter twenty five!” He said, voice raising a little to speak over his students protests. 

A short knock sounded at the door, gaining everyone’s attention. 

Ms. Martell stood in the doorway, beautiful red floral wrap dress covering her brown skin and matching red flats. Gold rounded glasses perched on her nose and silky black hair wrapped up in a messy bun with red chopsticks peeking out. Dany always could appreciate her sensible but fashionable work attire, girl definitely had style. 

“Elia?” Mr. Dayne’s voice cracked as her name left his mouth. Dany furrowed her brow as she watched their exchange of nervous gazes, now hold on a minute. Was she missing something? 

“Mr. Dayne.” She greeted, her red painted lips curling up a bit into a soft smile. 

My. Dayne cleared his throat, adjusting his tie before sweeping the same hand through his hair as he approached her. 

“Is-Is there something I can help you with, Ms. Martell?” He asked and Dany smiled, bless the seven. Mr. D was nervous. 

Her eyes flickered over to Missy who shot her the same look in return. 

Somebody’s got a crush. 

“Uh yeah, I’m pretty sure these are your copies. I hope you don’t mind me taking them out of the printer, I just really needed to use it.” She told him as she took a stack from behind her back and presented it to him. He shook his head a little too enthusiastically. 

“No, no. Of course not. Perfectly understandable.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck and Dany’s heart swelled. She looked over at Missy who again, had the same look plastered over her face.

This is adorable. 

They stood there awkwardly for a second and Dany could’ve burst over how cute the whole interaction is. 

“Well, um, here you go.” She said, thrusting the papers towards him and he laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry, completely slipped my mind.” He told her, laughing nervously as he took the paper from her. She nodded and Dany didn’t miss the split second they both froze when their hands met. 

Oh my god! They’re totally crazy for each other!

“Bye Ms. Martell.” Mr. Dayne whispered and she nodded sheepishly. 

“Bye Mr. Dayne.” 

And just like that, she was gone. Mr. Dayne’s eyes traveled after her and geez, this guy wasn’t even trying to be discreet. 

“Yo Mr. Dayne, you hitting that?” 

Drogo said from behind her and Dany closed her eyes in annoyance, way to ruin a sweet moment. A few of his neanderthal friends laughed and Dany’s nose turned up. See, high school boys = immature. 

“Yo Drogo, you hitting that book yet?” Mr. Dayne retorted, turning his gaze away from the biology teacher that just sauntered away from him. 

Like an idiot, Drogo actually hit the book and laughed. Dany rolled her eyes and Mr. Dayne sighed. 

“Just get to reading, thanks to Ms. Martell I now have your assignment for the week.” 

Dany groaned, well she supposed love did come at a price? 

Mr. Dayne walked past the first row of students, handing them the same number of packets for every person in their designated column. 

As he handed her the stack, Dany frowned. 

This was so gonna put a damper on her shopping plans. 

She looked back up at Mr. Dayne as she passed it back and watched him settle in his seat. 

Her gaze flickered back to the door where Ms. Martell once stood and then back to him. Maybe this semester might not be a bust after all.

This could be fun, not the work obviously, but the other assignment she was giving herself at the moment. 

The wheels of her mind were already churning as she smiled to herself. 

She had a plan. And it was totally wicked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me awhile but I'm finally reposting, let me know what you guys think.


	2. Cherry Blossoms, Cartoons and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch is had, Cartoons are watched and Rhaegar acts like a parent, in a totally uncool way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Anger is a manifestation of a deeper issue... and that, for me, is based on insecurity, self-esteem and loneliness._
> 
> _-Naomi Campbell_

The blaring ring of the bell sent relief flooding through Dany’s being. She exhaled deeply, releasing a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and without a second glance, she grabbed her bag and sprung out of her seat. Practically sprinting out of Mr. Pycelle's Physics class and as usual, she was the first one to leave. The less time she spent in there with _that_ man, the better. Dany moved to lean against the wall beside the door as she waited for Ros to escape the clutches of her least favorite teacher just as she had seconds ago.

It’s not like she knew the guy personally but geez, his presence was enough to make her skin crawl.

Mr. Pycelle was a sixty something year old man who reminded Dany of Merlin. An old know it all white guy who spent way too much time in his basement concocting seven knows what for his own entertainment. Except Merlin probably bathed more than once every six months. Merlin at least had the courtesy to dress for his position and not look like a rejected exterminator every day of the week. Merlin wasn’t evil and probably not as ugly. Okay, so not Merlin just whatever evil magic guy she couldn’t think of.

Pycelle was him.

He had this creepy little smile that never failed to unnerve her whenever she found it coming her way. And these beady little eyes that reminded her of a roach seconds before it decided to fuck up your mood and climb directly onto whatever unfortunate body part it saw fit. Everything about him was off, from the robes he willingly wore to school to whatever the fuck hairstyle lay on his balding head. He was just…ew.

Every time she stepped into fourth and saw him there, he never failed to disrupt her normally chill and positive energy. Dude was a total creeper and she knew that most of the student body would agree with her. Well, everyone except Ros with her sunny disposition and positive outlook on the world. She saw the best in people no matter how shitty they seemed. Dany admired her for it sometimes, but other times, she wished it didn’t exist.

Apparently, he reminded Ros of her father, Walder. She had mentioned her dad was old, but Dany just thought she meant like Rhaegar old, not ancient like Pycelle.

The familiar sight of Ros’s plastic baby pink bag caught Dany’s eyes as she stepped out of the classroom. Dany had to hand it to her, her outfit was amazing. A vintage checkered pink shift dress and holographic platform sneakers with her soft brunette hair pulled up into half up half down style. She looked like she could be in one of those old timey magazines and Dany digged it.

Her soft-spoken friend was completely oblivious to her presence, probably daydreaming about world peace or something. Dany moved up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The petite girl jumped at contact, alarm in her features as she whipped her head to the side to look at Dany. That reaction is new?

“Dude, you scared the shit out of me. I was afraid you were Ramsay or something.” Ros told her and Dany grimaced at the name. The fact that anyone could mistake her for him was downright disturbing.

“Bolton?” She asked, just to make sure. Maybe there was a new hot exchange student from Volantis with the same name. It’d be nice to have some new guys to survey around campus, the old ones were getting boring. She knew there probably wasn’t, but a girl could hope.

Ros nodded and Dany scrunched her face up in disgust. Ramsay Bolton was the sickest, most perverted eleventh grader that she and her friends had ever encountered. He walked around the academy like he owned the place, scaring underclassmen into submission with his daddy's money and cold, dead, icy blue eyes. There was something seriously wrong with him, like everything about him was just off. The way he talked, the way he walked, the way he breathed.

If a news story broke out tomorrow about Ramsay having some poor girl locked up in his basement, she wouldn't hesitate to believe it. He seemed like the type.

Not to mention his weird kink when it came to his dogs. Dany loved her cats but sevens, Ramsay made the companionship of an animal sound like a repulsive relationship that should be outlawed in all fifty states, plus Europe.

“Is he bothering you or something?” Dany asked as they walked the halls, towards the back entrance where their cherry blossom tree awaited.

“I mean, he hasn't said anything to me but like, I've seen the looks he's given me lately. Like some rabid dog who’s set his sight on a steak he's just dying to sink his teeth into. And I’m the steak.” Ros shuddered uncomfortably as she finished her words.

The silver blonde imagined that on some guys, that look would be hot.

Picturing it on Ramsay made her want to dry-heave and file a restraining order.

“Do you want me to handle it? I've got Principal Baratheon in my back pocket. Just say the word.” 

Dany was sure she could make up something, like verbal harassment which wouldn’t be a lie. Or maybe be the one who finally reported his shitty bullying antics, anonymously of course. Maybe flirt with Drogo a little bit and get him to do it, Ramsay would never get the guts to confront him. And if he did, the Dothraki native would probably pummel him into a pulp.

Oh, what a pretty sight that would be.

“Nah, it’s fine. Tyene said she and her sister would handle it.”

Oh, so it’s covered then.

The sand snakes were a vicious bunch. If she didn’t know all of them so well, she might have been afraid of them. Well, not afraid but at least hyper aware of their presence and moderately intimidated.

Oberyn Martell had a total of eight kids, all girls. The oldest, Obara, left for university in the Red Keep last year but the remaining seven lived together in their dad's mansion during the year to attend school. With their aunt as their guardian when Oberyn was shooting in some random foreign country. Dany had never gotten to know them all but if they were anything like Ty described, you really didn’t want to make an enemy out of them. Most attended King’s. Nymeria was a senior like Ty and Sarella. Elia and Obella were juniors, Dorea was a Sophomore and Loreza a little freshman.

They each gravitated to their own cliques, Ty fitting perfectly into Dany’s own. Even though they had relatively divided social lives, their reputation precedes them. Each of the girls had experience in some form of martial arts, Obara almost beat a girl into a coma for picking on Dorea last year. They had each other’s back and Dany admired that. Wishing her family had a similar outlook.

No one fucked with the sands, they feared nothing and no one. Shit, if Dany could fight the way they could, she'd be fearless too.

“Coolio, just let me if they need any back up okay.” Dany told her, not physically of course, as they turned the corner that lead to the exit.

Ros nodded before opening the door for them as Dany's arm dropped back to her side. She followed her best friend outside and together they walked towards their designated lunch spot. Margaery was already there, sprawled across the huge white and red checkered picnic blanket she brought everyday as she snacked on cheese cubes from her lunch. She was reading one of her trashy romance novels as they both approached, moving to sit on different parts of the blanket.

They had a perfect view of the football and soccer field from there. Track and tennis too but no one really cared about track and tennis to look at the view. 

The field in the back of the school was where most of the jocks and sports fanatics sat. Dany wasn’t too big on sports outside of soccer, but she could appreciate the perfect amount of sun and shade under the one and only cherry blossom tree in the school. It was perfect, a little bit up on a hill with a concrete table and benches on either side of it.

They didn’t sit there though, too much weird looking mold and gum on it.

Hence the picnic blanket, it was perfect and closer to the tree.

They didn’t spend too much time out here, only during spring, which is when it was at its prettiest. It was nice not having to entertain the conversations of people who approached because no one ever did. Just far enough to not be too mixed it with the other kids but just close enough to make sure everyone could see them. It was the perfect unassigned, assigned spot.

Dany spotted Ty making her way up the hill and she smiled at the sight at her outfit. Now fully able to appreciate the grey crop sweater that left her belly button piercing on display with baggy olive-green cargo pants. Her converses were a bit dirty, but it only complimented the look. Signature dangly earring hanging down her left ear was like the last piece to a perfectly put together puzzle. Simple and edgy. Perfectly Ty.

Missandei and Grey weren’t too far behind, all lovey dove and Grey looked good. Sure, it was just a simple jean and t-shirt combo, but it fit him well. His fashion game had stepped up severely since he and Mis started dating and for that, Dany saluted her.

Normally, she’d be indifferent to having a significant other sit with them during lunch, but Grey had been the only exception. She knew he and Mis were basically for life, she’s knew it before they did.

Plus, his mom’s hair salon on white harbor was the same place Meli-freaking-sandre got her hair cut. He got the clique a spot as regulars to experience the magic of Tiraya Essoyor, who was literally the goddess of hair reincarnated somehow. His track and football career gave him the right social standing amongst their hierarchy to join them too. Not that anybody was keeping track or anything.

Not to mention the fact that he always bought lemon cakes from his dad’s bakery. There really was no reason to oppose his place amongst their friend group. And Dany hoped that for the sake of his and Missy’s relationship (and her hair) that there never would be.

Dany made herself comfortable between Margaery and Ros, spreading her legs out towards the middle and keeping one crossed over the other. Lazily she moved her feet to the side, poking Marg’s thigh and earning a very stern tongue stick out in her direction in response.

Ty stole one of Marg’s cheese cubes as she sat down across from her and next to Ros, reaching over Dany’s legs before laying down on her stomach and pulling out her sketch pad and colored pencils. All while Missy made herself comfortable between Grey’s legs as he rested against the trunk of the tree. She was really digging the symmetry of this whole thing right now, full circle.

Perfect. 

“Okay, so I have something I wanna share.” She announced, gaining the attention of her friends all at once.

“You always have something you wanna share.” Dany ignored Ty’s snide comment, too eager about this to let her put a damper on things. It wasn’t like Ty was wrong or anything but to be fair, all her announcements had had urgent importance to her. In the moment at least.

“You guys know Ms. Martell and Mr. Dayne, right?” She asked.

“Coolest teachers in the school? Yep.” Missy told her before lifting her head and opening her mouth wide so Grey could toss a grape in her mouth.

“I’m like failing both their classes so yeah, unfortunately.” Ty told her and Dany clapped her hands in excitement. Not for Ty failing, that was a bad thing obvi. But it could mean that she’d support her newfound matchmaking agenda.

“How is that a good thing?” Ty said, looking up at her. A little offended.

“It’s not but my plan could put an end to all of that.” She said, allowing her smile to drop a little so that Ty didn’t think she was actively rooting for her to flunk bio and history. At some point, she had gained Margaery’s attention as she set her book down so she could be active in the impending conversation.

“End to what Dan?” Ros asked from beside her and Dany couldn’t help the full-blown smile that spread across her lips. Her signature one that she only showed when she had a plan that involved meddling. Missy recognized it and her eyes widened as she realized what she was about to say.

“Dan no.”

“Dan yes! I’m interested now.” Ty retorted. 

“It’s none of our business, you know we shouldn’t get involved.” Missy reasoned, earning confused glances from the rest of their friends. 

“You don’t know that. We could be changing their lives for the better if we do this.” Dany whined and Missy rolled her eyes.

  
“Who’s lives? What’s happening here?” Marg asked as she sat up.

“Dan wants to set up Mr. Dayne and Ms. Martell.” Missy told them before the silver blonde had a chance to.

“Well I wanted to say it.” She frowned.

“Mr. Dayne and Ms. Martell huh? That could be hot.” Marg agreed and Missy through a discarded wrapper at the brunette.

“Stop encouraging her.”

“I’m down, it’s been awhile since Elia’s got some. Could be good for her.” Ty said before sinking her teeth into an apple none of them realized she had. Confusion etched its way onto Dany’s features, how did Ty know that? And why did she refer to Ms. Martell as Elia?

“No, this is a bad idea. If it’s going to happen, it’ll happen on its own. We can’t force these kinds of things on people. It’s got to happen organically.” Missy objected, her boyfriend nodding in agreement.

“She’s right you know. If somebody had tried to force us into a relationship before we were ready, we probably wouldn’t be where we are today.” Grey told them and Dany rolled her eyes.

“Thank you!” Missy exclaimed at his validation. Dany didn’t miss the way he smiled down at her as she did so.

Gods, they were so cute it was sickening.

“Okay but you’re her boyfriend. You’re supposed to say these types of things.” Marg pointed out before popping another cheese cube in her mouth. Bless the seven, Dany had someone on her side in this.

Grey shrugged nonchalantly as Missy’s eyes narrowed at her friend. 

“All I’m saying is just give them a chance to let it happen on their own first.” Grey finished, regaining the groups’ attention and earning an over enthusiastic nod from Missy in agreement.

“They do have a point Dan.” Ros chided, and the silver blonde scrunched up her face, not her too.

“But you saw them this morning Missy, they’re meant to be. And they’re both just so clueless, we got to give ‘em a little push of encouragement to get them going that’s all.” Dany assured her but Missy shook her head, clearly not on board with the plan just yet. She would be though, eventually.

“Dan, you’re buggin. It’s none of our business.”

“Think about how much easier they’re classes could be if we do this. “She told her. Missy rolled her eyes while Ty shrugged. But Ros and Margaery however, leaned in a little more to hear what she had to say. Even Grey had his eyes on her, eyebrow quirked in an interest.

“I’m not following.” Marg said, and Dany resisted the urge to smile cockily. Or they are so going to dig this.

“Think about it, the two toughest teachers in school whose entire lives revolve around their job suddenly fall into an all-consuming romance. Both too infatuated with one another to really crack down on students and grades the way they usually do.” Dany explained and as she ended her last sentence, she realized she had regained Ty’s attention.

Hooked and lined, time to skin ‘em.

“Look at Missy and Grey, they especially know how hard it is to focus on much else when you’re falling in love. Ms. Martell and Mr. Dayne’s assignments will get easier because they’re not spending as much time planning them. And once they’re really in deep, they won’t give a flying fuck about what the rest of us are doing.” She told them.

Nobody said anything but Dany knew, she had won most of them over. 

Missy huffed.

Most, not all.

“That’s got to be the dumbest I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth.” She deadpanned and the silver blonde sighed, exasperated from Missy’s campaign against this. Besides, she’d said dumber things.

Why couldn’t she see the potential of what Dany was proposing here?

“She’s not wrong though.” Marg said as she unwrapped her granola bar.

“Oh, come on, you can’t be buying this?”

But she was.

“Just think about it. Look at you and Grey. You guys can barely stand being apart from each other for more than a few hours and not to say you’ve been off your game or anything Mis, but it’s been awhile since you’ve been on top of everything. Not even student council, Dany’s the president but you’ve always been the one to make sure we stick to our guns. Love made you soft, why wouldn’t it work for these two?” Marg explained and Dany smiled. Thank the seven for Margaery Tyrell.

  
“I’m so not off my game.”

“Didn’t say you were.”

  
“I’m just, that’s different Marg.”

“How? You think people haven’t noticed Grey skipping a few practices?” She asked, a matter of fact tone in her voice. It was nice to hear that know-it-all voice when it wasn’t being used on you.

“What does that have to do with me and Dei?” He chimed in and the blonde rolled her eyes, it had everything to do with him and Missy and everyone knew it.

She and Ty exchanged a look which made the tan skinned girl laugh.

“I’m not off my game.” Missy said defensively.

That really struck a nerve huh?

“Prove it.” Marg challenged.

Dany glanced over to her side to see Ros take a bite out of her tuna as her baby blues looked nervously between the two. The silver blonde couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled out of her chest at the sight, gods she was too cute.

“I uh, I was going to call schedule a meeting today while all you guys were here.” Marg’s eyes narrowed at her and it was blatant that she was pulling this out of her ass.

“We should hold a rally, on consent.” Missy finally said just as Dany was about to call her out. A rally? Consent?

“You so just thought of that on the spot, didn’t you?!” Marg asked and Missy shook her head, you know? Like a liar.

“No actually, I’ve been thinking about it since Dan’s speech in first today.”

Huh? She looked around confused for a second before suddenly remember what else transpired that morning outside of Mr. Dayne and Ms. Martell awkwardly cute attempt at flirting.

“Oooh, yeah. I heard about your little rant; Drogo was so pissed in second. Good job.” Ty commended her. Good, he could learn a few things about respecting personal space.

“We could make it a whole thing, set up a little protest outside of school and get a guest speaker. Some good ole fashion female empowerment to remind girls of their worth and remind guys that a woman doesn’t owe them anything.” Missy continued as Dany remembered the lunch in her bag. She adjusted herself, pulling the bag off her shoulder and pulling out the plastic container as silence enveloped the group. It was a great idea now that she thought about it. An incredible one.

“I’m not gonna lie, that sounds pretty wicked. But like, why make it just a rally? We could do a whole fair if we wanted.” Ty said, interrupting their temporary beat of silence.

“A fair on consent?” Grey questioned and Marg shook her head.

“No, a fair centered around female empowerment. We can make it a whole event thing, get some games and rides and have a few inspirational speeches covering a shit ton of topics. Consent being one of them.” Marg explained, building off Ty’s idea.

“And we could do like, a spirit week leading up to it. Centered around famous female tropes.” Dany suggested after taking a bite of one of her carrot sticks. They were on to something here, something great. 

“We could throw like two fundraisers the weeks leading up to the rally, class challenges or something. Whoever raises the most money for some local domestic violence shelter gets a pizza party?” Ros added and Dany moved to grab her notebook too. Sticking her carrot stick between her teeth and she took out her favorite fluffy red pen so she could write all these down. It was gold.

“What do you think Grey? We need an opinion from the general male audience.” Marg asked and all eyes fell on Missy’s boyfriend. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ty’s eyes narrow at him and Dany fought the urge to burst into laughter. She always had the best reactions.

“Like Ty said, it sounds pretty dope. I’m not going to pretend that every guy is going to fuck with the whole thing but those are the ones to look out for. I can’t speak for all of mankind but as myself, you should do it.” He told them, and Dany resisted the urge to release an audible aw when she saw Missy smiling a blindingly, goofy smile up at him.

“This is why you my baby.” she whispered, and Ty groaned. Grey moved a hand under chin and leaned her up a little so he could meet her lips with his own.

Must be nice.

Margaery balled up her granola bar wrapper and chucked it at them, “get a room!” She screamed, causing the two to pull away, chuckling slightly to themselves.

Dany laughed as she turned her attention back down to scribbling down all their ideas for female empowerment week. The name was a bit of a mouthful, but they would come up with something better.

  * **SPIRIT WEEK BUT MAKE IT FEMME**
  * **FEMALE EMPOWERMENT FAIR**
  * **GUEST SPEAKERS**
  * **IN SCHOOL FUNDRAISERS**



“I’ll bring this to Principal B once we get a more concrete plan.” She explained, shutting her notebook and stuffing it back into her bag.

“Righteous.” Ty said, turning her attention back to the drawing at hand.

This had been a surprisingly productive lunch, not in the way Dany suspected but still, productive all the same.

“We should meet up at yours after school.” Missy said, turning to Marge.

“Can’t, I’ve got cheer until six and tutoring till eight, not to mention the essay for Ms. Tarth that I haven’t even started. And don’t even get me started on the packet Mr. Dayne handed out in third.” Marg told her and Dany could already see the stress forming within her friend as her forehead creased. Shit, she had forgotten all about that stupid thing.

“Okay so not at your house, what about tomorrow at mine?”

“Can’t, I’ve got soccer practice. What about Saturday?” Dany asked.

“At yours?” Ros questioned and the blonde shrugged, already praying to the seven that Jon wouldn’t be there.

“Yeah sure, Rhae won’t mind.” She hoped.

“Nice, you guys always have the best snacks.” Ty said smiling, chewing a little on her pencil as she did. It was true but Dany knew she was the one who appreciated the most because she always showed up high. High Ty was surprisingly productive and focused though. Well not HIGH high Ty but like, moderately high Ty. Hopefully she wouldn’t over-do it or maybe just not show up high at all.

She laughed at that, yeah right. 

“We’ve got to meet during the day, I’ve got a recital that night.” Ros explained and she nodded. Dany completely forgot she was a ballerina for a second.

“So, like ten a.m., Dan’s place on Saturday.” Missy said, finalizing their plans. There were no objections and the silver blonde wasted no time in writing it down in her notebook.

**Mental Note: Tell Rhae to buy more cheese puffs for Ty.**

As conversations began to steer away from the former topic, Dany remembered why she had started this conversation in the first place.

“So, are we just going to ignore the Ms. Martell and Mr. Dayne thing or…?” She trailed off and Missy sighed in annoyance. The blonde didn’t care though, she did not plan on dropping this any time soon.

The sound of the bell ringing interrupted their impending conversation and she frowned. Dany didn’t even get to finish her food.

**Another Mental Note: Start a petition for a longer lunch period.**

“Just let it happen organically boo. You can’t force a connection.” Missy told her as she stood and then helped Grey to his feet.

Dany rolled her eyes as she packed up her food, holding her bag of carrot sticks and celery in her hand as she stood from the blanket, “It’s not forcing just...a gentle push. They’re totally head over heels for each other already, what’s wrong with a little shove in the right direction?”

Missy sighed, “Whatever babe, see ya in English.”

With that, Grey wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her back to the school building. Dany ignored the envy that spiked in her heart as Missy wrapped her arms around Grey’s waist and kissed him for the second time that lunch period.

Men are like dessert she reminded herself, sweet and unnecessary dessert. (Cher said that.)

“You coming Dan?” Marg asked, and Dany’s eyes ripped away from the lovebirds.

She nodded as Marg tucked the picnic blanket under her arm. Ty and Ros had already disappeared towards their shared fifth. This was the first time she was fully getting to examine Marg’s outfit too, a form fitting floral dress that stopped mid-thigh and flowed out gently at her waist. White keds on her feet. Two parts of her hair braided and pulled back, meeting in the middle and then flowing into one. Small pearls shining in her earlobes and sevens, Dany couldn’t lie. 

All her friends had impeccable fashion sense.

“Only three more periods till freedom my love” she told her as she hooked her free arm in Dany’s.

“Home sweet home, so close yet so far.” Dany huffed out and Marg laughed as they walked arm in arm back to school.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

“I’m home!” Dany called to no one as she stepped through the red door.

No reply but then again, she hadn’t really expected one in the first place.

With a sigh, she tossed her keys in the bowl on the desk next to the door. Rhae must’ve been at the office still, he had spent an annoyingly long amount of time there lately. Dany took her time, stepping slowly as she walked through the foyer. Hands tracing over the wooden table in the center of it all before flitting up to touch the soft petals of the winter roses they kept in the glass vase on it. 

They were her favorites and they never failed to make her smile. She breathed in their scent, reveling in the calm they sent through her body.

She had brought her bag inside strictly because it was home to an incredibly extensive packet.

Dany wasn’t going to work on it, not yet anyway but the mere prospect of doing so made her head hurt. 

She had rules and procedures when it came to these kinds of things. Jumping straight into homework after hours of forced education would do nothing but burn her out. Not to mention that the work would be subpar at best. So naturally, the only real option here was to wait until at least six before she even thought about working on it. Once she’d had her afternoon snacks and watched at least six episodes of Hey, Arnold or Powerpuff Girls (both preferably) then she’d for sure be ready this to tackle this homework.

It was just basic logic. 

Dany made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. Completely desensitized to the mess at this point, she looked around and grabbed the U2 shirt she found earlier. A pair of black sweats that were clean-ish, before disappearing into her bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged a with her school clothes in hand. She tossed the outfit into the dirty clothes pile in the corner, or, what she assumed was the dirty clothes pile before moving to her vanity.

She sighed in relief as she moved to unclip her bra before throwing it on the ground. The freedom of no longer wearing one was something she greatly appreciated. She got their purpose and all but shit, if she could get away with not wearing one at all she would. Unfortunately, most of her clothes required a certain elegance, polish, refinery and shape that forced her to wear one. But when she was at home like this, there was no need. She liked it way more than she cared to admit.

Once it was gone, she sat down and moved to take out the small white container for her contacts from the drawer. She took them out swiftly, something someone who had been doing it since their early teens could accomplish and placed them where they belonged before slipping it back into the drawer. Dany reached for the black frames that hung on the top of her mirror and pulled them onto her face. She looked herself over and sighed, not too bad.

Without a second thought she stood up and left the room once again. 

She trudged down the steps and walked to the kitchen. The silver blonde moved like clockwork, grabbing two fruit roll ups from the box she hid behind the microwave. She stuck both between her lips and grabbed a stool from the island before hoisting herself up to stand on it. She pulled open the cabinet and reached for one of the Snickers she kept hidden on the top shelf, the very back. 

Okay so hiding her snacks seemed extreme but Jon had managed to demolish the ones she left in plain sight. This was the only way.

The sound of a man’s boring voice droning on and on disrupted her thoughts. Dany’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she moved to get down, she was the only one who was home. Right?

Quietly, she put the stool back in it place and grabbed the wooden roller from one of the drawers. Stuffing her snacks in her pocket, she held the roller like a bat and slowly crept into the living room.

The tv was on, turned to CNN. Gods, who still willingly watches the news? Wait a minute.

“BAHH!”

Dany screamed for dear life, heart practically leaping out of her chest as she turned around and swung wildly. A hand stopped her before she could make impact. The panic that had risen in her chest subsided as her eyes narrowed.

Jon’s shit eating grin staring right back at her.

Gods, she should’ve snuffed him out in his sleep years ago when she had the chance.

“You are a fucking dick!” She yelled as Jon released the roller before he doubled over in a fit of laughter. Dany shoved him hard, but Jon barely moved.

“Gods, you should’ve-you should’ve seen your fuck-ing fa-a-ce.” He said through breathy laughs and Dany had never hated a man more than she did in that moment.

“It’s not funny asshole.”

“You’re right.” He said, sitting up straight. All humor left his face in an instant and the change in his emotions left her eyes wide. She always knew he was a psychopath.

“It’s hilarious.” The grin made its way back onto his face and Dany’s nose scrunched up. Before she could stop herself, her foot came down harshly on his.

“Ow fuck!” This time when he doubled over, it was in pain. 

“Dick.” She mumbled as Jon groaned. It’s what he deserves.

She laughed a little to herself before moving around him and sitting on the couch. Reaching to grab the remote and changing the channel to Nickelodeon as Jon’s groans of pains died down.

“Was that necessary?” He asked and Dany could hear the strain in his voice, a tiny smirk spread across her lips at the sound.

“Was it necessary to scare the living shit out of me?” She asked back. He didn’t answer but she could sense his annoyance.

“Gods, do you even know what it’s like to be a woman home alone and to hear that shit? You could’ve been a rapist or a murderer. I could’ve died Jon.” She told him and he sighed.

“You’re so dramatic” he muttered, and Dany rolled her eyes.

Easy for him to say.

“I was watching that.” Dany ignored him again as she placed the remote between her legs. Sitting criss cross applesauce as she unwrapped one of her fruit rolls ups.

“Yeah, well I was trying to enjoy a nice peaceful afternoon alone, but it looks like we both aren’t getting what we want today.” She retorted before taking a forceful bite of her sweet treat.

Somehow, Jon stood and limped over. Sitting down on the other side of the couch, Dany huffed, irritated by his presence. He was entirely way too comfortable around her.

“Why are you still here?” Jon shrugged.

“My next lecture was cancelled, and I was hungry.”

“Do you not have food at your dorm? Or better yet, a job that could easily pay to satisfy your appetite related issues?” She questioned, mouth full as she chewed. Jon rolled his eyes at that.

“Don’t you have homework or something?”

“Don’t you?” She shot back. Yes, she did in fact have homework to complete but that wasn’t a priority now.

“Whatever Daenerys.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Or what?”

She wanted to hit him; she really did. Instead, she untangled her legs and switched positions so she could sit her feet down directly in his lap.

“What the fuck-”

“It’s the least you can do considering your constant need to bombard my home and disrupt my peace.”

Jon turned towards her, eyes narrowing before shoving her feet off his lap.

“You just assaulted me, and I owe you?”

Instead of answering, she put her feet right back where they were. Jon shoved her off, she put them right back. He shoved and she put them back. Over and over for at least five minutes until finally, he caved.

“Alright fine.”

She smiled in victory.

“You’re such a brat.”

“Says the bonehead.”

Jon looked at her like she had three heads, but she shrugged. Biting into her chocolate as she finally gave Hey Arnold her full undivided attention.

“Could you at least change the channel to something a bit more intellectually stimulating then?”

Dany thought about it for a minute, pursing her lips in false contemplation before finally coming to a satisfying conclusion.

“Nope.”

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Jon had left exactly around six thirty, after eating half of their refrigerator and taking some of _her_ colas with him. At least she had finally found the peace and quiet she desperately wanted. Even if she could only really use it to go over The Dornish Revolution and its effect on our society as we know it.

The packet was at least twenty pages long and shit, Mr. Dayne was totally buggin’ if he thought anybody could get this done by the end of the week. She may have been a powerful woman but for sevens sake, she wasn’t a god damn superhero. If he was dating Ms. Martell, shit like this wouldn’t happen.

But nooo-things had to happen “organically” or whatever the fuck that meant.

The sound of her landline ringing pulled her out of her thoughts, and she was grateful for the sudden distraction from the hell that was A.P.

She reached down over the side of her bed and snatched the chord, pulling the phone towards her before sitting back up.

“Dany Targaryen speaking.” Holding the device to her ear, the silver blonde sprawled herself across the bed. Lying on her stomach with her ankles crossed in the air.

“Dan?” A soft voice croaked from the other line and confusion etched its way into her features.

“It’s me, Yara.”

Scratchy serial killer voice was probably a direct result of the brutal head cold she’d been suffering through since last week.

Sevens, she sounded awful.

“Are you okay?’ She asked, concern laced in her tone as the words left her lips.

“Peachy?” Yara deadpanned making Dany laugh, could always count on Yara to make light of shitty situations. Even the ones that plagued her.

“Sorry, I feel like you shouldn’t be talking to me. You sound like a total wreck.” 

“Yeah, I know. I need you to do something for me though.” 

“Mmm, what?”

“Can you pick up my homework for the week and drop it off? My dad is already losing his goddamn mind over how much school I’m missing.” Yara asked, voice cracking with every word. She must’ve been in so much pain.

“Of course, babe, I got you.” She assured her and Yara mumbled a weak thank you in response before hanging up.

Dany put the phone back on the hook and sighed, she really didn’t want to do this.

She looked over her shoulder and groaned at the sight of Elfstones. So close yet so fucking far. She just wanted to find out what was going to happen with Wil and Eretria. Maybe a small little peak wouldn’t hurt, just a chapter. She had been working for the past hour and it’s not like it was due tomorrow. She had plenty of time.

So, one chapter? Maybe even two? That couldn’t hurt.

And just as she reached for the gently used spine of the novel, it was ripped away from her.

Not literally, obvi but it might as well have been.

“Daenerys! Get down here now!”

She winced at the sound of Rhaegar’s voice. He never used her full name. Unless…fuck.

“Daenerys Targaryen! Do not make me call you again!” Rhaegar’s voice screamed from downstairs. Sevens, what’s got him so angry. He was even putting on his “stern parental” voice and that only ever happened when she had fucked up. But she hadn’t messed up? Not today at least. Right?

But wh-oh fuck, the mailbox!

Of course, Cersei would make a big deal out of this.

Daenerys jumped out of her bed and raced out of her bedroom. Tumbling down the steps to see Rhae standing in the foyer. Directly under the chandelier in the new Blueberry suit she picked out for him a few weeks ago. His blonde hair was slicked back, and she took a little pride in knowing she had helped put that together.

Her gaze flitted from her older brother to a frigid looking Cersei Lannister in the doorway. Gods, could this woman even comprehend emotion?

She looked boring in her black and white business suit with shoulder pads that went out of style five years ago. And the plain black heels she wore made Dany want to gag. Her hair was a pixie cut and she was lucky she had the regal features for it, Ty did it better, but it was a complete monstrosity on her. It’s wasn’t like Cersei was ugly or anything.

Quite the opposite now that Dany was getting a good look at her. She thought Cersei could’ve even been a model at some point in her life, even if she was old now. Gods, she must’ve been at least forty or something. Like Rhae.

The woman stared up at her, annoyingly smug that somehow mixed with this weird look of annoyance and inconvenience at the same time. Sevens, this lady’s ability to make someone feel insignificant and like the biggest problem to ever walk the face of the earth all at once was remarkable. Shitty but remarkable. 

“Ms. Lannister tells me that you crashed into her mailbox this morning and then just, left it there.” Her older brother proclaimed, he sounded surprised even though he had already known. Dany could already see the anger stirring in his features and shit, this was bad.

She opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by the wicked bitch herself.

“If I were you Ms. Targaryen, I wouldn’t even bother trying to deny it. I have security cameras positioned at my front yard and you and your jeep wrangler are caught on footage.”

She sounded so detached and uninterested, but Dany didn’t miss the self-proclaimed superiority in her tone. She looked at her as if she already won a contest that the silver blonde didn’t even know she was a part of. She looked like a fucking bitch. 

“Ms. Lannister I-”

“Don’t” Rhae cut her off, holding up his hand to silence her before she could even start.

“Don’t what?”

He could at least let her explain herself.

“Don’t start Daenerys, I know that tone of voice. Gods, you’ve used it on me enough times for me to have it burnt into my memory by now.”

He looked at her and she wanted to shrink and disappear under his harsh gaze. It wasn’t his anger that caught her off guard. It was the disappointment.

“Rha-”

“No. I don’t want to hear your excuses anymore. You’re eighteen, eighteen now! And yet you’re still pulling dumb shit like this.”

Dany gulped, Rhaegar didn’t yell. It wasn’t his thing.

Now he did though.

This was bad.

“I-”

And once again Cersei fucking Lannister felt the need to butt in before she could even get a word out.

“I suppose you’ll want to deal with this privately. I’ll be returning tomorrow afternoon around 12:30, I have a lunch break and I assume then we can discuss the process of reimbursement for the property damage.” She said, talking only to Dany’s brother as if she wasn’t there.

“Of course, Ms. Lannister. I should be home by then. You don’t-you don’t plan on pressing charges, do you?”

At that, Dany’s eyes widened. Charges? For what? Over a fucking Mailbox?

“No Mr. Targaryen, I have faith that you’ll find a suitable punishment for her actions. The reimbursement will suffice.” She said curtly and Dany just wanted to strangle that stupid impassive look off her face. 

“Thank you, Ms. Lannister.” Rhaegar said and she wanted to scream. Thank her? For what? All she did was snitch and make things a bigger deal than they were. Sevens knows that Cersei fucking Lannister had more than enough money to deal with the situation on her own. Dragging her into it was completely unnecessary.

“Of course, I have kids of my own. I understand completely.”

Dany couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that, if she understood then she wouldn’t fucking be here in the first place.

Without another word, Cersei left, the door closing softly behind her. The painfully tense silence that followed was suffocating.

Dany took a cautious step down the final stair and turned so she could fully face her brother as he simmered in anger. Gods, this whole situation was so wild. It wasn’t even that big of a deal.

“You’re not a kid anymore Daenerys.”

He was still using her full name.

This was still bad.

“Rhae-”

“No, no stop it. In the eyes of the law you are an adult who is fully accountable for your actions now.”

He wasn’t yelling anymore but the look he gave her pierced like daggers. His voice had grown dangerously low and shit, this was bad.

“I-”

“Stop Daenerys. No excuses. What you did today...it was a federal crime. A crime that you could be behind bars if Ms. Lannister saw fit.”

Oh gods, why was he overreacting like this?

“Rhae it’s not tha-”

“Don’t say it’s not that big of a deal! You destroyed someone’s private property and then left before you could amend it.” She flinched as he raised his voice once again.

“You’re not even supposed to be driving without a licensed driver with you!”

She did have a licensed driver with her. Three. Well, not until after she crashed into the mailbox though.

“Rha-”

“This is the last straw. You’re a grown woman now and I can’t protect you from the world anymore. You’re going to have to learn that there are some things that money can’t always fix! Some things that you can’t charm your way out of, the real world isn’t as forgiving as I am. As Ms. Lannister is.”

Dany huffed; Cersei isn’t forgiving but whatever.

“You’re going to have to start taking responsibility for your actions and you’re going to have to learn that those actions have real and serious consequences. Do you understand?”

“I do.” And she did. For the most part. Cause and Effect, right? A simple concept she grasped in like, the sixth grade.

“No Dany, I don’t think you do.”   
  
The room went silent as she registered his words and the dismay behind them. Did he have any faith in her? Her gaze flitted to the floor, focusing on her fluffy silver socks as quiet filled the room again.

“Where’s your keys?” At that, her eyes shot up. Alarm and anxiety running through her veins at the question. He couldn’t take away her car, she bought it. It was hers.

“Daenerys, where. are. you. keys?” He demanded and she shook her head violently, tears welling up in her eyes.

“You can’t take my car Rhae, I bought that car!”

“Yes, you did and now I’m the one taking it from you. Where are your keys?”

He couldn’t be serious.

“No.” She found herself saying defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rhaegar sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

“I bought the car, it’s mi-”

“MY HOUSE, MY RULES! WHERE ARE THE KEYS?!”

Her eyes widened like saucers as Rhae yelled at her, all her confidence wavering as he narrowed his eyes.

An eerie silence consumed the atmosphere and Dany could feel panic rise in her chest. Her eyes made the mistake of darting over to the glass bowl on top of the desk near the door and Rhae caught sight. He moved before she could stop him and grabbed the flaming red metal out of the dish.

“Rhae please-” She could feel the warm wet tears roll down her cheeks before she could stop them. Dany hated crying, it made her feel weak.

“And the black amex card.” He didn’t look at her and fuck, not her amex.

“No, not my-”

“Daenerys, do not make me say it again.”

The finality in his tone told her that there was no point in trying to fight the punishment. Without a word she disappeared up the stairs and into her room. Reaching for her wallet on the bed and taking the shiny black plastic out of its holder.

She stared at it and shit; this was not fair. This was so not fucking fair!

Anger coursed through her being just as her bedroom door opened, taking her off guard as she whipped around to face her older brother. Fuck, she didn’t even clean her room.

His eyes scanned over the mess, but he didn’t say anything. Just held out his hand.

Reluctantly, Dany stared at the card and then her brother. When she realized he wasn’t going to cave she handed it over.

“What am I supposed to take to school?”

“The bus.”   
  
What?! No, he’s fucking with her right? He’s got to be. Couldn’t he hire a chauffeur or something until he decided to give her the car back?

“Rhae, you’re ki-”

“Clean your room Daenerys.”

And with that, he was gone.

All her anger and frustration consumed her as she stormed towards the door and slammed it hard behind him.

“I hate you! You’re not my fucking dad!”

No response, Dany couldn’t fight the scream of pure anger she let out afterwards.

And then, came the tears. The unrelenting and overwhelming tears of frustration that burst out of her as she sank down on the floor. Her hands balled into fists as she punched the nearest pile of clothing a ridiculous amount of times. She felt like a child, but she needed to take her emotions out on something.

When she regained a sliver of her composure back, she breathed in deeply and relaxed.

This is just a fluke, Rhae will give her back her stuff in the morning after a stern talking to over tea and toast. That’s it. He was just mad and bugging out, that’s it.

She repeated the words over and over until she believed them. Standing she forced herself towards her bed, ignoring the homework that needed to be done and the novel she really wanted to read a few minutes ago. Gods, that seemed like a lifetime ago. When her life was easy and literally had no problems.

This would all be solved in the morning. She’d even pay for the damages herself and all would be fine.

With that Dany closed her eyes, ignoring the little voice in the back of her head that told her to get a grip because this was not going to blow over.

But it would. Rhae would give her all her stuff back and they’d be done with it. Free to move on with their lives.

She was sure of it.

Mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update took forever but I got consumed by mid-terms and other unforeseen events and for that I apologize. Merry Belated Christmas everyone, hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think.


	3. Immaturity, Traumatizing Events and Awkward Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany has a moment of self realization, is completely traumatized and is exposed to irritating broodiness with a side of pineapple pizza.

“He didn’t give it back. Not any of it.” 

Roslin looked over at her, sympathy laced in her golden brown gaze as Dany climbed into her baby pink, vintage mercedes. Everything had gone wrong, so fucking wrong and the Targaryen girl was completely done with everything at this point. 

She had a shitty morning after an incredibly shitty night. She didn’t even have to wait for her to alarm to wake her up, her mind stirred into consciousness at four a.m.! Not four twenty, not six but four fucking a.m! 

Dany spent thirty minutes tossing and turning until she finally gave up and moved to get dressed. And naturally, because the universe hated her at this point, she didn’t find the pale, purple, silk dress that she had planned to wear. Instead she had to go for a loose baby blue off the shoulder sweater that cropped at the waist and a pair of mom jeans. She even had to fish out her white chuck taylors that she hadn’t worn in OVER a year to complete the overly casual look. For sevens sake, she had not planned on looking this approachable today. 

Don’t even get her started on her contacts. Dropped down the drain when she was trying to put them in this morning and now she was wearing the glasses most people didn’t even know existed. She looked like one of those basic ass main characters with no real personality in the romance movies Margaery liked so much. 

When she went downstairs, Rhaegar was gone. He left early leaving a flimsy note on the fridge about her taking the bus and cleaning her room. A note that the silver blonde had angrily tossed in the trash. Gods, since when did Rhae go to the office so early? 

She didn’t even bother dwelling on it, her ire was starting to rise all over again. Dany forced herself back upstairs and flat ironed her hair to perfection. A wonderful distraction from all the shit racing through her mind. Then the realization of not having a ride hit her like a semi truck at five thirty. 

So she called Ros, woke her up and felt like an asshole for it but the petite brunette was too sweet for her own good. She didn’t mind even though she absolutely hated driving because of her irrational fear of hitting a baby animal or something. Dany had offered to drive them if she gave her the keys but she was met with a  surprisingly  fast and strong opposition from Ros. Screaming no as soon as the suggestion left her mouth. 

Hurtful to say the least but Dany brushed it off. She had bigger fish to fry that didn;t include her best friend’s distrust of her with her vehicle. 

It wasn’t like she was a bad driver or anything. She had never been in a serious accident and the mailbox didn’t even really count considering no one was actually hurt. She ate breakfast soon after, getting a few chapters of Elfstones in before the sound of Ros’s car honking from outside caught her attention. 

She winced as she passed her own precious baby, kissing the hood before making her way over to the Frey. 

And now as she hopped in, she thanked the sevens for her timing. 

Jon’s fucked up Toyota Pickup pulled into the curb just as Ros pulled out. 

She didn’t need to hear his snarky remarks about her earning the punishment she deserved and becoming a responsible adult like him. Dany already got enough of that from Rhae last night and she didn’t need it from a stay at home twenty two year old who might as well have been a drop out considering how much time he spent at her home instead of his own fucking university. And if becoming a responsible adult meant becoming like Jon, who read the newspaper religiously and rotated between a steady collection of flannel, she’d rather choke. 

As much as his general existence annoyed her, for once he wasn’t the source of her irritation. That belonged to her wannabe dad of a brother but still, she was not about to let him add to it by entertaining his infuriating behavior. 

She breathed out in relief as they drove off, looking over to her best friend whose eyes stay focused on the road. 

Ros was fairly quiet as they drove, some old school song from the last century playing on the radio. The brunette had a liking for the finer things of the vintage era. Dany took in her outfit, a satin beige dress that hugged her figure seamlessly and flared out slightly at the waist, stopping just below her knees. Black buttons along the side of the chest trailing down and across it till it reached the end of the skirt. A jean jacket, white ballet flats and a sleek ponytail. 

She looked good but more serious than normal and it kind of worried Dany. 

“You okay babe?” She asked, forgetting about the anger that stewed inside her moments ago. Ros blinked, coming out of deep thought as she glanced over at her friend. 

“Yeah, just thinking.” 

Her voice was smaller than usual and it rubbed Dany the wrong way, something must’ve happened. She knew better than to push her though, Roslin was one of those anxious types who needed to take their time opening up. The silver blonde remembered when they were kids and she was so inverted into herself. She spent the majority of the time in Mr. Derry’s kindergarten class hiding out in corners and keeping quiet. Never really speaking up. 

It wasn’t until Missy and Dany approached her did she finally start using her voice. 

  
The blonde remembered it vividly, she was paralyzed with fear, shaking profusely at the little girls standing in front of her. Back then, her anxiety was so bad that she would just burst into tears whenever someone so much as looked at her sternly. 

Like the incredible little girls they were, Dany and Missy took it upon themselves to protect her. If anyone even tried to bully her, the pint sized duo would just bully them back. Harder. 

Then came Marge in the first grade who was comforting and kind and who fit into the trio like some kind of missing puzzle piece. This older boy who was a few grades above them, Theon something, called Ros a mute squirrel and pulled her hair. Dany shoved him into a bush of poison ivy while Marge and Missy threw acorns at him until he cried. 

Then his friends came and it was a whole thing. Bottom line, they all got suspended but nobody has tried to fuck with Ros since. Her anxiety became easier to deal with and now she was the somewhat extroverted introvert of their group. With the addition of Tyene and Yara, she’d always had somebody to have her back. 

Dany turned her attention away from her friend and towards her side of the car. Taking in the cool atmosphere of the pre-morning sky above the houses they passed. Her arm found its way to the side of her door, hanging loosely as they drove towards Margaery’s. For a second, she forgot about her anger. 

Then they passed Cersei Lannister’s and Dany had the sudden urge to chuck a bag of shit at the front door. 

“I hate her.” She seethed without fully realizing she had spoken. Her words caught Ros’s attention. 

“Who?” 

“Cersei fucking Lannister. She’s the reason I don’t have my car or my amex.” 

Ros gasped, “he took your amex?!” 

Dany nodded, pouting a little and crossing her arms over her chest. No one deserved to have their amex taken away, no one. It was like, the worst punishment she could think of at the moment. 

“And like, I don’t get it. He wouldn’t let me say anything, all he wanted to do was yell at me and tell me how much of a fuck up I am.” She huffed out, the sound of a door opening behind her took her off guard. She hadn’t even realized that they had stopped in front of the Tyrell residence until now. Margaery slammed it behind her as Dany turned to face her. 

“Why aren’t we in Dan’s car right now?” She questioned and the silver blonde wanted to scream all over again. They should be in her car! But nooooo! All because Rhaegar wanted to be an unfair dick and now they all had to suffer the consequences. 

“Just wait till we get Missy and Ty and then you can tell us the stitch okay.” Marg said before she could even start, obviously picking up on the blonde’s rising anger. 

Dany didn’t say anything, just nodded before sitting back in her seat as she tried to reel in her emotions. 

Fuck. Rhaegar. Targaryen. 

<><><><><><><>

“He didn’t even let me explain myself. It was like I was on trial or something. I felt like Tom Robinson in To Kill a Mockingbird without my Atticus.” Dany proclaimed as they sat down at one of the stone tables in the courtyard. 

Her gaze flitted over to Missy who shot her a warning look. 

“Too much?” 

“Yep.” 

“Noted.” 

Mental Note: Check your privilege. 

She sighed, looking around the school courtyard, studying the various cliques who were not so discreetly studying them. Dany sat on one of the benches, legs crossed and left foot bobbing furiously as memories of last night flooded her mind. Ty sat on the grass with her legs extended in front of her, Margaery on the table with an apple in her hand. Missandei on the bench across from her and Ros on the one next to her, right next to Marge’s swinging legs. Like everywhere they went, they made themselves at home and Dany couldn’t pretend that she didn’t feel that way whenever she was with them. 

“Okay but did you apologize?” Margaery asked and the Targaryen looked at her with wide eyes. Was she joking? Why should she apologize? 

“Dan, did you?” 

“Why should I-”    
  


“Dude, you destroyed her mailbox!” Ty interrupted and Dany rolled her eyes. Destroy was such a strong word. 

“I would’ve paid for it but she went straight to Rhae like some kind of snitch and-”    
  
“Isn’t Rhae your guardian?” Ros asked and Dany resisted the urge to snap at her. If they would let her talk these kinds of questions wouldn’t be necessary. 

“He is but that’s not the point. I’m eighteen now and legally, I have the right to make my own decisions.” 

“Like doing a hit and run on your neighbor’s mailbox?” Ty questioned, quirking an eyebrow up at her and Dany wanted to throw something at the Dornish girl. 

“That’s not wh-” 

“D, I was there. That’s exactly what happened.” Missy told her. 

“Okay but she still should’ve come to me first and not-”   
  
“She could’ve pressed charges. You could be behind bars right now.” Missy further explained. The silver blonde furrowed her brow in confusion.    
  


That’s not true. 

“It's true. My cousin Trystane did a hit and run on somebody’s car last year. The cops came, arrested him and everything. He was only in jail for a night but still.” Ty said. 

“But that’s different.” Dany pointed out. 

“How so?” Questioned Margaery.

“Because!” She was flustered now. 

“He hit a car! I hit a mailbox!” Dany told them as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. A clear and concise difference in two completely different circumstances. 

“Still someone’s property. Different situation, same concept.” Missy told her. Dany was ready to retort but the bell rang before she could. 

“I think you were in the wrong this time boo. But don’t worry, I still love you.” Marg said, hopping off the table and giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving with Ty towards their first period. 

Ros smiled at her sympathetically before leaving too. 

“We’re gonna be late for Mr. Dayne’s.” Missy told her as she stood and tossed her bag over her shoulder. Dany, who was slightly disoriented from all the backlash she just recieved, stood and moved to walk by her side towards the main entrance. 

She wasn’t in the wrong last night. 

Right?

So what if a mailbox was destroyed? It was just a mailbox. And like, it’s not like she didn’t apologize. She did. 

Well she thought she did. 

Rhae didn’t even let her get a word out and she couldn’t have, right? She tried to. 

Right?

The revelation hit her like a sale sign at Trish’s and her eyes widened asher mouth dropped in surprise. For sevens sake, was she in the wrong here? 

Oh gods, she was so wrong here!

”I was totally buggin.” The silver blonde said out loud, mainly to herself. 

Her blue gaze turned to Missy and the brown skinned girl looked over at her, confused for a second before she understood what she was talking about. And when she nodded in agreement before popping a root beer flavored lollipop in her mouth, Dany felt like a fucking idiot. Gods, how could she have been so utterly childish before?

They walked the halls in silence, the noise of the rest of the world faded in the background as Dany contemplated her actions. 

She opened the door to Mr. Dayne’s and slowly made her way to her seat, humiliated by herself. She was an adult who was still acting like a kid. How could she have been so childish and immature last night? She couldn’t afford to be any longer. 

Not when she could legally vote and other adult stuff..

The fact that she compared herself to Tom Robinson, sevens sake, Dany was mortified. As she sat down, she turned to Missy and muttered a small I’m sorry. Her best friend furrowed her brows in confusion once again but before she could explain, Mr. Dayne came sauntering in. 

“Good Morning class.” 

He smiled, like a real genuine smile and not his usual slight smirk. 

Dany furrowed her brow in interest. Mr. Dayne wasn’t a smiler, a smirker, yeah, but a smiler? Two very different things and one of them was not him.

This is a very unusual turn of events taking place right before her eyes. Has she ever seen him smile like this before? 

He seemed...lighter. Happier, less annoyed and his usual sarcastic demeanor was dimmer than usual. What’s going on with him? 

“Somebody got laid!” Drogo whooped from behind her, earning laughter from the rest of the class. Dayne rolled his eyes and so did she. His incessant immaturity was annoying. Maybe it was a time for someone to finally confront it. 

She raised her hand before her history teacher could retort to the senior boy and Mr. Dayne sighed at the sight. 

“Yes Ms. Targaryen.”    
  


She made her way to stand, smoothing out her sweater as she did so. 

“I didn’t say come u-you know what? Fine.” He stopped himself, knowing fighting the girl on whatever she had planned was futile. 

Dany didn’t even acknowledge his words as she made her way to the podium, perplexion ingrained in her features. 

“So, it's recently come to my attention the topic of maturity. And well, the lack of it.” 

“Ms. Targaryen, how is this relevant to our discussion on the Dornish War?” Mr. Dayne asked, already knowing she was going to spin this so that it would somehow. 

“It will be. I promise. So you guys know about Martyn Ambrose right? So he led the rebellion against the crown which started the whole thing. And neither the crown nor Martyn and his men thought to go, “hey, let’s try and like...negotiate terms to end this thing peacefully before like, people die and stuff” and because no one thought to do that, one of the bloodiest wars in history took place. None of them had the maturity to see it from the other one’s point of view, just assumed their way was better. All those people died and when Martyn and the crown finally did meet, they were able to resolve things within two days time. What I’m saying is that maturity can make all the difference. Like confronting your faults and coming face to face with an enemy in an effort to like, admit your wrongs-” 

She wasn’t actually spewing bullshit this time, she like, genuinely believed what she was saying. Sure, she was making it up as she went but one thing was certain, she should apologize to Cersei. 

Gods, she did not want to do that. 

Dany sighed before continuing on, “but if you can gain the maturity to do so you can avoid an incredible amount of bloodshed and maybe even reach a better conclusion on both sides. Just put yourself in their position instead of victimizing yourself-” oh gods, she did that. She totally did that.”-So something productive can take place instead of mindless destruction.” 

She finished, eyes focused on the dark mahogany of Mr. Dayne’s podium. 

For sevens sake, she felt like an idiot. And a brat. 

She owed Cersei and Rhaegar an apology for what she did. Her brother had been right the entire time, she was eighteen and able to receive the unforgiving punishment of the law at its fullest extent. Cersei could have pressed charges but she didn’t. She got lucky and Rhae was just trying to make her aware of that and she had been a bitch to him for it. 

So ridiculously careless and self absorbed, completely ignoring the fact that someone could have gotten hurt because of her. 

What if she had hit poor little Tommen or Myrcella instead of that ugly mailbox?

Her actions were finally starting to weigh down on her and Dany could not stress enough how moronic she felt. Gods, is this how Jon felt on a daily basis? She wondered how he’d manage to survive for so long. 

Missy shot her a knowing look and Dany pursed her lips, feeling embarrassed about the way she acted earlier. A slight blush rising in her cheeks as she focused on her french manicure against the podium instead of the hormonal teens staring her down. 

A strong singular clap caught her off guard and Dany turned to face Mr. Dayne who had been the source of the sudden interruption of silence. Warily his students followed suit and Dany smiled at the reluctant applause. Middle finger pushing the bridge of her glasses up, pride overwhelming her. 

“I have to agree with Ms. Targaryen here, neither Martyn nor the crown sent envoys to have a discussion of possible peaceful terms before immediately starting fire. This resulted in the deaths of thousands over what some could say was a simple misunderstanding and-” 

Before Mr. Dayne could go full teacher mode, a knock at the door sounded. 

A bright smile etched its way onto the blonde’s features as she looked through the

small glass of the classroom door. 

Elia Martell stood there, eyes trained down and she looked like a vision. Dany had never seen a single ugly person from Dorne. She was pretty sure they didn’t exist. 

Casterly Rock however...

Her eyes traveled back to Mr. Dayne who looked a bit stunned with Ms. Martell’s sudden appearance. Somehow he managed to look like both a deer caught in the headlights and a lovesick middle schooler all at once. He was so whipped, a maddening smile spread across her lips at the thought. 

The sound of Podrick coughing snapped him out of his sudden daze and Dany didn’t miss the slight wisps of smoke that escaped the junior’s mouth as he did. Was he vaping right now? Seriously? 

“Excuse me class. Talk amongst yourselves for the next few minutes, when I come back we’ll dive into today’s discussion.” He said, barely looking at any of them as he made his way to the door. He opened and pushed himself out the door, closing it quickly. 

Interesting. 

They were talking rather...intimately. Maybe th-”Dan!” 

Her gaze snapped to Missy, coming back to the class full of idle chatter instead of zeroing in on the business of her teachers like she just had been.

Her best friend motioned for her to retake her seat and she did, fighting the instinct to be nosy as she sat down next to her. 

“You had one of your epiphany moments huh?” 

Sometimes, she hated how easily Missy could read her. Yeah, she had definitely had one of those. 

“I owe Rhae and Cersei an apology.” She told her and Missy nodded, mumbling in agreement as she put her lollipop back in her mouth. 

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Dany asked, changing the subject and diverting her gaze back to the door where she could just make out Mr. Dayne’s brown waves. His back must’ve been to the door. 

“Beats me. Besides, it's none of our business.” Missy told her and Dany sighed. She knew that but it didn’t mean that she didn’t want it to be her business. Still she had more pressing matters to attend to, she should call Rhae. Tell him to invite Cersei over after school so she could apologize then. 

But her mobile was gone, she’d lost in the mess of her room a few weeks ago and hadn’t found it since. She’d just have to go to Cersei’s house then, guess it was more meaningful that way. 

Soon as school was let out, she’d apologize. For sure. 

She felt someone tap her shoulder and resisted the urge to groan in annoyance, already knowing it was Drogo. Reluctantly, Dany turned to face the Dothraki boy. 

“What do you want?”

He smiled and the silver blonde hated how devastatingly attractive he was. 

“Nothing, your glasses new?” 

“No.” 

“Well, they look good. You look good.” 

She resisted the urge to bite her lip especially when he smiled at her. Drogo was a pain in the ass but he was an attractive pain in the ass nonetheless. 

Dany didn’t say anything, just turned around and stared at the blackboard. Ignoring Missy’s incredulous gaze. 

~~~   
  


She didn’t apologize.

Not even close. 

Instead, she had to suffer the consequences because of her attempt at doing so for the rest of her life. She was traumatized. Completely and utterly traumatized. Maybe she’d just have to end it all. Anything was better than having to live with that cursed image in her head for the rest of her life. 

Wrapping her mind around it now that it was permanently burned into her memory like an unwanted branding was something she wasn’t sure she had the capacity for. It was like the worst form of psychological torture had just been inflicted on her and for like, no reason. 

For sevens sake, how did it-how did this even happen? 

She shouldn’t have asked to be dropped off first. That was her first mistake, maybe if she had come home just minutes later she wouldn’t have had to bare witness to what she just did. Maybe she could’ve saved herself a couple thousand nightmares.

She should’ve called out first, screamed her usual greeting to let someone know that she was home but like, Rhae was never home this early unless he had a crazy amount of work to do at home. She saw his car outside and just naturally assumed he was working, he hated being disturbed and got all pissy whenever she did it. So screaming just never crossed her mind. 

Instead, Dany trailed off to the kitchen and did her usual afternoon routine. Skipping the fruit roll ups and going straight to the chocolate bars as her mind raced with possibilities of how this could go.

What words to say? How was she going to say them? When?

Rhae was supposed to be under his usual self imprisonment in his office, going over cases and forming his arguments. She’d have to approach first, obvi. Maybe make him a sandwich with root beer to show him how truly sorry she was. But no, she wasn’t the type to kiss ass and she only really saved the sandwich thing for when he needed cheering up. 

He did like Milky Ways, maybe she could go to the store an-no car. She didn’t have a car, see when Rhae takes away her things, he only ends up hurting himself too. No milky ways for him, sucks to suck. 

So scratch the sandwich and candy idea, there was no way she’d give him her Snickers, her comfort food was hers and hers only. She should just cut to the chase and be straightforward about it. He’d understand hopefully, maybe even let her off punishment. 

Shit, Cersei! Should she apologize to her now or maybe wait until afterwards? 

After Rhae. Maybe he could come with her if he wanted. But if Rhae came it would just look like he was the one making her do this and that wasn’t the case. 

Dany wanted to apologize on her own. So unfortunately, that meant she’d have to do it alone. 

Gods, taking responsibility for your actions really blows. 

She could feel the anxiety rolling like waves inside her chest and stomach as she tried to somehow navigate her way through this. Cersei could either be really cool about the whole thing and drop i-nope. That didn’t even sound right now that she formed the thought. 

Maybe she should make her brownies or something. 

They still had the mix and Dany may not have been the best baker but following instructions on the back of a box couldn’t be that hard could it? So she’d bake. And if it sucked, then she’d bring a bottle of chardonnay from the cellar. But did Cersei even like wine? Worth a shot, she seemed liked the type. 

What if Rhae didn’t even want her to go and apologize? Maybe he’d think she had already done enough damage and wouldn’t want her to go anywhere near the woman who could still press charges if she wanted. She supposed he wouldn’t be wrong in having that mindset. Unfair but not wrong. 

Dany frowned, ripping open the packaging before taking an obnoxiously large bite out of her Snickers. Gods, if her soccer coach, Barristan, could see her now…

Not the time to be worried about dieting, she reminded herself. 

Rhae probably wouldn’t try and stop her, she could easily see him releasing a cry of joy if he saw her actually taking accountability. Well not cry, but he sure would be happy about it. 

She would just have to make sure first. 

Dany could make him tea, he still liked that. Tea didn’t count as ass kissing though...just something to soothe his mind before she could ask for forgiveness. Plus it was so much less work than making one of Rhae’s ridiculously complex sandwiches. 

So it was decided, tea, chardonnay and baking. Hopefully it’d be enough and an apology, she definitely owes them that.

Dany finished her chocolate and chucked the wrapper in the trash before moving to set her plan into action. Nerves coursed through her as she tried to find the words. It was always a good thing to prepare. 

_ I’m sorry I was such a brat Rhae, i just _ -no, that sounded dumb. 

_ I’m sorry I hit Cersei’s mailbox but in my def- _ no, don’t contradict yourself. This is about taking responsibility, not defending your mistakes she reminded herself. 

By the time she had finally decided on some kind of rough draft for what she would say, Rhae’s favorite Chamomile was done. Two spoons of sugar and a shot of lemon later and Dany was on her way to her brother’s office. Replaying the words she had planned in her head like a broken record as she made her way through the halls. 

Dany should’ve been listening harder and not allowing her thoughts to consume her. She should’ve read the clues, Rhae’s suit jacket discarded on the floor and a random heel that wasn’t hers in the hallway. Plus the fact that his office was cracked open and it was never, never open. Anyone of those should’ve been a dead giveaway. Any fucking one. Yet it wasn’t. 

Like a foolish, unsuspecting child just waiting to be traumatized for the rest of their life, she pushed open the door.

“Rhae I wanted to apoli-AHHHHH!” 

She screamed bloody murder at the sight in front of her. The tea cup in her hand crashed to the ground, shattering on impact as she stared wide-eyed at the episode unfolding before her. Daenerys had done it. She had screwed herself. 

Well she wasn’t the only one being screwed-oh gods! Not the time for inappropriate jokes! What the hell was wrong with her mind?!

Her older brother lied on his desk, his pants abandoned on the floor and his dress shirt ripped open. His hair a mess and his hands pressed firmly against the sides of hips of the woman lying on top of him. The same woman’s whose lips had been pressed to his neck just seconds ago and sevens sakes, his hands were on her ass. Her dress hoisted up to her waist and the top of it pulled down, exposing her chest. Dany could see the black lace of the back of her bra from here and a lion tattoo on her shoulder. Despite the fact that both their…no no areas were covered she saw her move on top of him. Like she had been-oh my gods was she ridin-No! 

Do not do that yourself Dany! Do not! She exclaimed in her mind. 

Then the woman turned and for fuck sakes, please let this be a joke! Please let this be some kind of sick figment her imagination had cruelly conjured up!

She should’ve recognized the cheap pixie cut from a mile away. 

Both Cersei and Rhaegar pulled away from each other and stared at her wide-eyed as she did the same. 

Dany’s virgin eyes couldn’t bare the sight. Sevens sake, this-this was too much even for her. 

“I-I’m sorry.” 

She quickly moved to slam the door closed in front of her, completely ignoring the broken glass on the floor. The urge to gag and spit up bile coursed through her but she forced it back down. 

No one, absolutely no one should ever have to see that. 

~~~~~~~~~   
  


It was awkward. 

This was so fucking awkward. 

She sat at the dining room table, across from her brother and Cersei. Fucking. Lannister. Dany, still reeling from what she had just seen and they, still freshly fucked and making the situation ten times worse. At least Rhae had the decency to look ashamed, embarrassed but Cersei just sat there. Eyes void of emotion and geez, how could he have slept with an emotionless shrew like her?

Dany reached for one of the lemon cakes that Rhae had placed in the center of the table a few minutes earlier for some reason. If she was going to have to suffer through this hell, she might as well do it with satisfied taste buds. 

The uncomfortable tension in the room was suffocating and Dany didn’t know what was worse. The fact that she had to endure their presence after knowing, after seeing, what they were just doing to one another or the fact that she had to bare witness to their appearances afterwards. Rhae’s hair was still a mess and his shirt was buttoned up hastily and all of them in the wrong holes, she could already see hickies forming on his neck and the sight made her want to blow chunks. Yeah, eating right now wasn’t the wave. 

Cersei’s dress hung off her shoulder, her lipstick smeared and the normal professionalism shown in her esteemed outfits were gone. It was messy, this entire situation was messy and Dany just wanted to sink into the fireplace and never come out. Just let the flames consume her in a beautiful, fiery and painful death. Hopefully it would melt her eyes and she’d never have to look at the two of them again. 

Gods, is someone going to talk?! The teenage girl forced an entire cake in her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Chewing it violently and swallowing all too quickly. 

Finally, Rhae managed to pull himself together from the initial shock of having his little sister walk in on him at one of his most intimate moments.

But Dany saw him open his mouth and something told her that she didn’t want to hear whatever was about to come from his lips.

“Ever heard of lock?” She blurted out, forcing both Cersei and Rhae to look at her. She resisted the urge to grimace under their gaze. 

“Dany th-” 

“You didn’t lock the door. I came in there to take responsibility for my actions. To apologize to you and then ask your help for when I planned to apologize to Ms. Lannister here but it seems like you’ve made more than enough amends for the both of us?” 

Okay so that was out of line and she knew it but she couldn’t help it. Here she was, making herself feel like shit over what she did while Rhae was busy getting his dick wet by the same stoic bitch who got her into this situation in the first place. 

Okay so she was the one who caused it but still, Cersei was the one who felt the need to escalate it.

“Daenerys I understand your frustrati-” Oh gods, she could not be speaking to her right now! Anybody but  her was allowed to speak!

“Actually Ms. Lannister, I don’t think that you fucking do and please do not address me by first name considering we are nowhere near a first name basis and w-”

“Go to your room.” Rhae interrupted, she looked away from the shrew and to her brother. Was he fucking serious? She didn’t do anything wrong!    
  


“Why? Why are you mad at me?! I’m not the one who fucked up here!” 

“Because you’re being disrespectful and you're coming from a place of anger-” she laughed. Dry and bitter. 

“And what place were you coming from when you were balls deep in Cersei Lannister of all people huh?!” 

Dany was far from crossing the line, she couldn’t even see it at this point.

“Go. To. Your. Room.” He seethed.

She stood angrily, “no! I didn’t do anything wrong!” 

“Go to your room Daenerys!   
  


“I’m not the one fucking the enemy!” 

“Now!” He screamed. 

Dany returned his with a scream of her own, full of complete and utter frustration before storming away. She didn’t even care how childish she looked right now. Fuck being mature!

<><><><><><><>

  
  


Dany had been in her room for the past few hours. Listening to the radio and forcing herself not to mull over the events that had just taken place. She chose to opt out of dinner so she wouldn’t have to stare that traitor in the eyes. She had buried herself in her homework and plans for the Femme Festival. Surprisingly the anger had provided her with a significant amount of productive energy that let her get shit done. All she needed to do now was go over the plans with the girls this Saturday and start writing this Dornish War essay and then she’d be more than okay.

For the time being. 

And only schoolwise. 

Thank the gods for music, it was her only source outside of work that provided solace and distraction at the moment. 

_ If I should stay _

Oh fuck, Dany rose from her spot on the bed and climbed through the mess of her room to the dresser. Turning the knob on the radio up as Whitney’s voice filled the entirety of her room, she was in love with this song. Just the sheer power and beauty in her voice, this fucking song!

She reached down for the discarded hair brush that conveniently lay next to her foot. 

_ I would only be in your way _

Dany wasn’t a singer and she knew that but right now there was no one here to judge her. She probably looked like an idiot, clutching her brush dramatically and losing herself in the music. 

But she needed this, there was no better therapy than dancing and or singing like a complete idiot in the privacy and safety of your own room. No one could judge her and for a split second, she felt free. 

_ I’ll think of you every step of the way _

Dany tried to ignore how offkey she was as she sang along to the beauty of the musical goddess on the radio. 

_ So goodbye, please don’t cry _

She, Margaery, Ros and Missy had watched the Bodyguard at least a few dozen times after it came out. Completely in love with the idea behind it. Someone willing to do absolutely anything to protect the person they were sworn to. The person they loved. 

An exciting notion at the time. She remembered begging Rhaegar for one after seeing it for the first time when she was twelve. An incredibly attractive guy who would die for her and who she would die for. A love like that, gods what a sweet unrealistic thought. 

Jon had almost ruined it when he joked about being her bodyguard, basically destroying her fantasy completely the moment the words left his mouth. 

_ And I will always love you _

  
Her body swayed to the gentle music. Closing her eyes as she got lost in the fantasy of endless love. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a hopeless romantic. The idea of having someone who wanted her, who truly wanted her and didn’t just stay out of obligation was a nice little idea. 

Her voice cracked as she belted but she didn’t care. She probably sounded like a dying walrus an-”nice pipes!” 

  
She yelped, jumping a little in the air as she turned around a little too fast. She lost her footing, her foot got caught in a pair of jeans, probably the ones she had worn earlier, and she crashed to the ground. Hard.

“Oh shit!” Jon said as she hit the ground with a thud. 

He was by her side, crouching down in seconds. 

“Ow.” She said, propping herself up on her elbows as she bit her lip. Eyebrows scrunched close together in pain, fuck her ankle!

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d um-” he froze as Daenerys opened her eyes. He was way too close for comfort. His gaze fell over her and she fought the urge to fall into it with her own. This was not some cheesy teenage movie where the girl realized she was in love with the grunge creeper dude who’s always around for some reason. 

Besides, he was like her almost nephew. 

Who the fuck has romantic ideas about their nephew? 

Instead she shook her head, ignoring the weird urge and narrowing her eyes at him. The impulse was probably just a weird error in judgement, she might have a concussion or something. Rhae would have to schedule a doctor’s appointment.

“Didn’t think I’d what?” She asked, hand moving to rub against the part of her head she hit. 

His gaze flickered down and for a second she thought he had been staring at something else. She wasn’t exactly wearing a bra anymore and the spaghetti strapped tank top was- sevens sake, this was Jon she was talking about. They were both equally disgusted by the idea of each other’s bodies. 

“I didn’t think you’d fall.” He mumbled out, rising on his knees and scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. He always did it when he felt awkward and it was annoying. There was no need to make things awkward, he was one of the most naturally uncomfortable people she had ever met.

“What do you want?” She asked, sitting up completely. Again, they were way too close for comfort. His eyes are grey? She’d figured they were brown or something, they were usually a lot darker than this. Did they change color? She had never really been this close to him to see for herself. 

Jon looked at her for a second, in a way that made her shift uncomfortably. She ignored it and the weird feeling rising in her stomach, moving to stand up completely. Thankful for the lack of pain in her ankle. 

She wasn’t in the mood for Jon’s broodingly bizarre behavior or dealing with stupid injuries today. 

“You’re still in my room and you have yet to explain to me why?” Dany crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at him in annoyance.

That seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he was trapped in. Probably thinking of all the ways he could make this a lot weirder than it already was. 

“Right yeah, Rhae sent me.”

A pulse of anger coursed through her as she rolled her eyes. Of course he sent him, too much of a coward to face her himself. 

“What does he want?” She asked as Jon came to stand at his full height once again. 

“He said to give you this. Something about a peace offering after what happened earlier.” Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked up at him. Jon moved to fumble with his jean pocket as her gaze flickered to it. Gods, his jeans were so out of fashion. 

When she saw the familiar, shiny, black plastic emerge from them, complete and unadulterated joy surged through her. She had never loved a pair of jeans more than she did his in that moment. 

“Here ya go.” He said, holding it out for her and Dany stared down at it stunned. She had spent the better half of the day thinking of all the couture she’d have to miss out for the next few months. All the outings and the bare necessities for her beauty routine that she might have to give up all because she didn’t have that card. That beautiful, invincible little black card that had provided her with all that she could ever want and there it was, right in front of her in Jon’s dirty fingertips. 

It was finally hers again, after a full day of torture as she thought of what her life would be like without it. After mentally tormenting herself since she lost it, there it was. Her amex. 

Her angel. 

Her knight in shining black armor. 

  
Once it finally registered in her mind that he was giving it back, she greedily took her most prized possession from his hands. Snatching it away like little Oliver Twist must’ve snatched bread from bakeries. 

“Sevens sake Dany, it’s just-” she didn’t even think. Not really sure what came over her when she jumped into his arms. Hugging him tightly, overwhelmed with relief and gratitude as she pressed herself against him, her eyes squeezed shut as she embraced him. She was a hugger and she couldn’t help her instincts. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She whispered excitedly. It wasn’t until Jon wrapped his arms around her did she feel flannel against her skin, reminding her exactly who he was. She and Jon didn’t hug. That’s just not something they ever did. Nor did they really ever engage in any kind of physical contact if they could help it. This wasn’t them. She pulled away, surprised at her own actions.

  
He coughed awkwardly once they had broken whatever unfamiliar hold they were previously in. “No problem, I guess.”

He was mumbling, acting weird and it was a bit, endearing. No, not endearing. It was annoying, everything he did was annoying. Jon and endearing didn’t belong nor would they ever belong in the same sentence. Gods, if he-her keys! Another surge of excitement filled her at the thought. 

“Did he give you my keys to?!” Dany asked, voice filled with a little too much hope for her liking. 

Jon looked at her confused before shaking his head, “uh no. Just the card.” 

Disappointment flooded through her. Of course Rhae was still trying to punish her for what had happened even when they both were in the wrong. So this was just a way of softening her up in an effort to get her to forgive him or maybe just talk to him. He was extending an olive branch so she’d forget about him fucking Cersei. 

Pathetic. 

Men are so...ugh!

“Are you gonna tell me what went down between the two of you? I didn’t even know you were grounded.” Jon said, reminding her of his presence. She looked up at him for a second, maybe she should tell him. He and Rhae were pretty close, maybe he could tell her what to do. 

Or fuck her over and snitch to his daddy warbucks. 

She bit her tongue, thinking it over before coming to a satisfying conclusion.

“Nope.” 

Jon rolled his eyes but took the cue anyway and nodded before moving to leave. Leaving Dany to try and gather her thoughts on what her next move could be. She knew she was probably being irrational and stubborn. A hypocritical feeling started to settle in her chest, memories of her previous speech in Mr. Dayne’s came fumbling back in her mind. 

She should forgive him. Or at least talk to him. 

Rhaegar was a man after all, even if she hated to see him like that. He was her brother first and foremost but still a man. Still a human being. 

Humans crave affection and he hadn’t exactly had anyone since Lyanna. That was maybe a decade or so ago, it hadn’t even really crossed her mind that he could be lonely. Maybe Cersei made him...happy? She gagged at the thought, remembering their previous activities. 

Maybe it was just based on lust. Maybe Rhae just needed a good fuck and soon, she would never have to see Cersei Lannister’s face ever again. She could live with that. 

Jon cleared his throat, gaining Dany’s attention to where he had stopped in the doorway and faced her. 

“There’s pineapple pizza in the fridge. Rhae says you like the stuff for some reason so it’s all yours.” 

Her eyes narrowed at him, how dare he insult her favorite pizza topping?! Pineapple on pizza is underrated and the perfect mix of sweet and salty. 

“Fuck off Jon.” 

He smiled, holding his hands up in surrender before disappearing from her room completely.

Seven hells, didn’t this guy have anywhere else to be? Maybe a library to be studying or a fucking dorm to be sleeping in! College is supposed to be hard and time consuming. It’s supposed to be a whole different chapter in someone’s life, their time to start building a life of their own. To branch out and explore the freedoms of adulthood. Yet here he was, in his childhood home almost all the time so he could bother his sorta ex-step-aunt/sister person and for what? He should have a life by now. 

And what was up with those looks?! Why did he look at her like, sevens sake, like however he was looking at her?! 

That was weird, even for Jon. Other people could tolerate his demeanor of awkward mystery but she was not one of them. It was irritating and she didn’t have the energy or the patience to try and decipher whatever the fuck he was thinking about. 

It was frustrating, even more frustrating than thought of him staring at her boobs a few seconds ago. 

Jon wouldn’t do that.

It had all been in her head. There was no attraction there, none. At all. 

It was a stupid, random and frankly, a disturbing thought to have. 

Dany shouldn’t even be thinking about him, she had pineapple pizza that needed her attention and the final chapters of Elfstones to finish. Not to mention the Femme Festival plan to review, her Dornish essay and she still had to figure out what she would say to Rhaegar when they finally spoke. 

She shivered at the thought of talking to him, gods she was never going to get that picture of him fucking Cersei out of her mind was she? 

The last thing she needed was Jon Snow and his aggravatingly, always present self, plaguing her mind. He needs to remain an afterthought for her but there was only so much of his irritating actions she could take before it drove her insane. 

She couldn’t allow it to. 

Jon Snow will now be the last thing, the very last thing on her mind, always!

Scratch that, he won’t even be on her mind. At all. 

She was absolutely sure of it.

Mostly. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to update and for that I'm sorry. My computer screen was broken and depression really hits at the most inconvenient times. Another update coming very soon, that I promise. Let me know what you guys think.


	4. Intrusive Thoughts, Masturbation Addiction and Feminist Undertones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany holds a meeting, goes to practice and gets rejected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Just remember that sometimes, the way you think about a person isn't the way they actually are.”_
> 
> _**-Harper Lee** _

Today was the day. When Dany woke up Saturday morning it was with a purpose. To finish the major details of the Femme Festival plans. 

Her week had been shit, like beyond shit and the more she thought about it the more angry she became. She and Rhae still hadn’t spoken, only tense glances at one another as they went about their own and separate business. Well, she was tense and he was awkward which was something she had never seen before. Rhaegar was a self assured man, normally when he didn’t speak to her it was because he had better shit to do. Now it was like, he was afraid of the confrontation it would bring and the inevitable consequences. Like it could destroy their relationship or something. 

It couldn’t, if they could survive Lyanna leaving, they could survive this. 

Gods, was this bitch going to try and replace her? Dany scoffed at the thought, she didn’t have the vernacular for that. That wasn’t even the point here, she loved her brother but she wasn’t ready for peace. Besides that, nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. She was still on punishment for whatever stupid reason her guardian had in his enigma of a mind and his...rendezvous with Cersei was still fresh in their memories. So things had changed but not really. 

She wasn’t that mad anymore, it had mostly simmered down into total confusion. 

Why Cersei Lannister of all people? 

He had a great job, an overwhelming amount of wealth even without it, he was kind and caring. Sure, he had some baggage and kids to take care of, well not kids but they might as well have been in his eyes. And he wasn’t ugly either, I mean he was a Targaryen so that was kind of a given.

Life had become...more disorienting and she really didn’t know how to feel about it. At least, she still had school and her duties to focus on. Even if her home life felt more and more like the circus as they days went by. She brushed those thoughts away, turning down to her clipboard to review the information she had for this meeting. 

“Okay so I confirmed a few of the vending trucks but I’m not sure we can get approval for the Ferris wheel in time-” 

“Your brother’s hot.” 

Dany choked on the air she was breathing at Margaery's sudden outburst. It was a Saturday afternoon, Dany and Jon hadn’t spoken since that weird room moment. Instead the entire week had gone by as if they were two separate celestial bodies in constant motion that somehow never crossed each other’s orbit. She was in the middle of this new novel that dealth with earth space science right now so relating almost anything and everything to the universe around her was kind of a new thing she was trying out. 

  
Daenerys had decided to do what every Targaryen does when it comes to facing genuine emotion and possibly being openly vulnerable with another person. Ruthlessly bury herself in her work and pretend it doesn’t exist. Her Dornish war essay wasn’t due until next month and she was almost done with her final draft. Not to mention the fact that the event was at the end of the semester and she had already begun finalizing plans for the Femme Festival. She still had to get Principal Stannis’s approval of course but she wasn’t too worried about that because like, how could he say no?

Now she was here, going over details with the girls before Ros’s performance. Plus Dany’s coach had sprung an early Sunday morning practice on her so the quicker they got through with this, the quicker she could go in her backyard and run drills until her legs were screaming at her to stop. After that, nap and then find something else to do that could effectively help her avoid her older brother and other older...person? 

They were on the terrace, overlooking the pool behind her home and Jon had no plans this weekend. Again. So he was here. Again. 

He used their pool more than she did. Then again he was on the swim team in high school but that was only for like a month before he quit to join hockey. Apparently his liking towards water, no matter what form it came in, hadn’t changed. 

  
The silver blonde never really paid him any mind because there was never a reason to. Usually she was too wrapped up in her own shit to give a fuck about what the brooding northerner was doing. Unfortunately, her mind had been replaying that look he gave her when they were alone in her room like a broken record. Thoughts of him were common nowadays unfortunately and it made her want to scream. She had done a good job of keeping them and whatever they meant under control though. 

Yet he was still here and his timing was terrible, as always. He was swimming laps and he had been for awhile now. Gods, Dany wished some poor girl would just sit on his face and get him out of her hair for once.

But that girl, definitely, could NOT be one of her friends. 

“What?” 

“I said, your step brother..nephew or whatever he is, is super hot. Gods Dany, you always made Jon out to be some kind of ogre but he’s built like a Greek God. An Adonis incarnate or something.” Marge swooned, bringing one of the popsicles the Targaryen girl had prepared for this meet to her lips as she peered over the terrace to get a better look at him.

“He’s not an Adonis incarnate. He’s the most annoying person I’ve ever met.” She told them, gaze flickering over to Jon as she said it. He had just gotten out of the water, hands moving over his hair to get it out of his face. Dany bit her lip, noticing the way his arms flexed as he did, water dripping down hi-no! 

What. The. Actual. Fuck. 

Do not let Marge’s stupid comments get in your head. Jon wasn’t-geez, was that a six pack? 

“W-we’re supposed to be planning right now! Not staring at Jon Snow of all people.” She reasoned, snatching her gaze away from him.

“Dan, I’m not into white boys or anything like that but the sevens took their time when they sculpted your nephew.” Missandei said, lowering her sunglasses a bit as she ogled him shamelessly.

Anger bubbled up inside the silver haired blonde, this is not what they’re supposed to be focused on today! They had plans to go over and phone calls to make, not future college dropouts to be staring at. 

And for sevens sake, didn’t Missandei have a boyfriend?

“Is Grey just chopped liver to you now?” Ty teased before taking a bite out of her watermelon slice, courtesy of Dany’s gracious hosting skills. 

“Grey is the love of my life but just because I already ordered the special doesn’t mean I can’t peek at the other main courses.”

Dany rolled her eyes as her friends released into a chorus of laughter at Missy’s words. 

“Missy, can you not!” She didn’t need to hear her friends various promiscuous thoughts about Jon. It wasn’t productive nor was it an image she wanted to have imprinted in her mind. They were treating him like he was some kind of--gods she didn’t know, another guy or something. It was weird because that’s so not what Jon was. He wasn’t a piece of meat or some random hot guy in the mall they saw in passing he was just-he was Jon. 

“What? Afraid we’ll offend your nephew or whatever. He can’t hear us from up here Da-” 

“He’s not my nephew!” 

Oh fuck, she didn’t mean to scream that. She’s not even sure why it bothers her so much when people called him that because technically he was her nephew by marriage. Yet, that was years ago and he just-he wasn’t anymore. Dany feels her cheeks heat up as her friends turn their gazes towards her. Ty has this smirk on her face that makes Dany want sink into her seat and Roslin’s confused gaze isn’t helping either. Marge is even worse, eyebrow quirked as she sucks on her popsicle with a newfound interest in the topic at hand and Missandei, gods, Missandei. Her eyes are wide and amusement written all over her features. In that moment, she wants to slip into a hole and never come out. 

She prayed to the warrior that some magic lightning bolt would fall from the sky and strike her down where she sat. 

And crap, it wasn’t just them out here. Her violet eyes widened in terror as they flickered over to Jon who was thankfully too invested in his laps to have heard any of what had just spewed from her mouth. 

“Okay, so he’s not your nephew, what is he then?” Marge asked and Dany frowned. 

“Yeah, I mean, I thought you guys were like related or something.” Roslin said- and the statement made her stomach churn. Imagine if she and Jon were related...a nightmare, literally, a nightmare. 

What was Jon to her?

“He was my nephew. Rhae married this woman, Lyanna, when I was like five and Jon was nine. They divorced two years later but Jon and Rhae had a bond or something. He’s always been around but umm, yeah we’re not related anymore. Never really were.” She explained, the realization of that fully dawning on her in that moment. 

“So, he’s not anything to you.” Marge questioned. 

“I mean, we kinda grew up together. Well, not really. I saw him for a few weeks in the summers but I guess, I don’t know.” She was getting flustered under their questioning, forcing her to think about things she never had to before.

“So maybe we weren’t raised together but we knew each other as kids, he and Rhae are really close. I don’t know, I just guess he’s always been there for some reason but no, he’s not anything to me.” She told him. The words didn’t feel right when she said them but it was too late to take it back. 

“I guess we’re just, familiar.” 

Describing her relationship with Jon was a lot more difficult than she thought it would be. Technically he wasn’t her step nephew anymore. He hadn’t been for a long time but that didn’t mean anything, right?

“So why do you make it out like he’s your older brother when Rhaegar is right there. If anything, he’s just a kid you knew growing up.” Ty told her. That wasn’t true.

“He teased me a lot whenever we did see each other and he's like my brother.” 

“Is he though?” Missy questioned and Dany faltered, this was a thought process she had never gone down. Until now.

“Don’t guys tease girls as kids when they like them or something?” Ty asked and Dany rolled her eyes. 

“That is such a toxic thing to teach little girls. If a boy likes you, he shouldn’t mistreat you-”

“Just cause it’s toxic doesn’t mean it's not true.” Marge pointed out and frustration filled Dany’s veins. 

“Jon doesn’t like me, I-I’m like his little sister.” 

“Are you though?” Missy questioned and Dany rolled her eyes at that. It was a stupid question, that type of question that was so dumb it wasn’t even worthy of an answer. Still, she gave one anyway. 

“Yes.” 

“So let me get this straight, you have a guy who looks like that-” Marge said, motioning to Jon who was toweling himself off “-just walking around here and you never even questioned your relationship with him. You’ve been complaining about not having a boyfriend for so long when you have an available college bachelor in your house everyday and you haven’t even tried to pursue it.” 

Dany glanced at him and bless the sevens, he really did have a six pack. She shook her head.    
  


“It's not like that, we grew up together.” She told them. 

“Does a few weeks every summer really count as growing up together?” Missy asked. She hated where this was going. 

“I-” 

“He’s so hot Dan. If you don’t jump on that, I will.” Margaery told her and Dany felt disgust and a slight twinge of anger seep into her at her friend’s words. Why were they doing this? They had pressing matters at hand and boys were not and never would be one of them. Especially Jon. 

“You should fuck him.” Ty said and Dany felt her stomach drop. Eyes widening as she turned to the brown skinned girl. 

“What?” 

“Remember when you said that you wanted to wait until you found a guy you trust before doing the nasty.” 

Yes. Sevens, how did they even get here?

“No. Jon isn’t-he’s not that person.” 

“Oh my gods Dan, you’re blushing. Like totally blushing.” Ros squealed and Dany shook her head. 

“Am not. It’s the heat, I don’t see Jon like that.” 

“You should.” Ty told her and Dany narrowed her eyes at her. 

“He’s like that lowkey fine type too, chill but also smart and attractive. He probably reads comics in his free time or like, psychology books for fun. Seems humble too and probably more mature than the high school boys you’re always shitting on. I approve.” Missy told her and Dany wanted to scream. She was getting all of this from him running laps in the pool? She hated to admit that Missy had gotten the comic book thing right, he owned way too many Batman ones and he was minoring in psych. 

“Approve of what?! There’s nothing to approve of, I’m not fucking my step-nephew!” 

“He’s not your step-nephew though. He’s a hot guy you live with.” Missy told her and Dany wanted to yank her hair out. He didn’t live with her, not really. 

“And he’s like the right height for you and everything. You guys would be the cutest little couple, I bet you could wear heels and he’d still have like an inch on you.” Ros said and for fucks sake, not her too. 

Dany wasn’t that little. 

“Dating guys who are too tall for you is overrated. And whenever you do mention Jon you talk about his annoying approach to your arguments. At least you know he can keep up with you intellectually.” Marge pointed out. They were making him seem like the perfect guy for her which he wasn’t. This had to be the most uncomfortable conversation she’s ever sat through. And she once had dinner with both Viserys and Arianne during one of their off stages when she was a kid. Her heart ached a little at the memory, gods she missed Vis. 

“He looks like he has a big dick.” 

  
There’s a line and it’s been crossed. Multiple times. 

“ENOUGH!”

She did not need Ty putting the image of Jon’s genitalia in her mind. Jon was supposed to be a ken doll or something. She can stay aware of the fact that he’s a man but still, his junk should not exist in her mind. It’s non existent. It’s just, it’s not there. 

“Can we just focus here?” 

Missy and Ty laughed and Marge smiled. Ros at least had the decency to attempt to hide her smirk. 

She was not going to fuck Jon Snow. He was her-person or whatever? It was weird. 

She just wasn’t going to do it. 

Dany huffed as she turned back to her notes, trying to calm herself down before she turned redder than a tomato. 

“Anyway, onto more important things. The Femme Festival.” 

This time, her friends didn’t oppose and Dany was grateful. She wasn’t sure how much of it she could take. 

Geez, he wasn’t even that attractive. 

Her gaze flickered back to the pool where Jon was pulling his flannel on and fuck, maybe he wasn’t a complete travesty. Her eyes scanned over the ridges of his abdomen, she could make out the small detailing of the few tattoos she didn’t even know he had until now. A wolf on his inner bicep and a few other miscellaneous things she couldn’t really make out from this far away. She’d be lying if she said his arms weren’t incredible.

Wait-who the fuck puts on a flannel when they come out of the pool? Only Jon. Literally only Jon. Suddenly, the realization that she was checking him out hit her and it hit her hard. Her friends were a terrible influence. She had never even been so acutely aware of the fact that he wasn’t related to her more than she was at that moment.

She had never seen him as an attractive male specimen before let alone a potential prospect. And he wasn’t one. Rhae was like his dad and no matter what, that still sorta put him in the nephew area for her. Even if he had never really felt like one, always older than her and seemingly more mature. And not ugly. 

Not ugly at all. 

He could even be, dare she say it, movie star attractive. He was no Jared Leto or Brad Pitt or Leonardo Dicaprio but he had the features. The sharp jaw, the smile-and-gods was she drooling?

She was not actually drooling over Jon Snow. What the fuck was wrong with her?

Her gaze flickered from him and back to her friends as she wiped her lip with a napkin. Margaery and Missandei, who had been watching her the entire time, had amusement plastered all over their faces. 

Dany cleared her throat, awkwardly shuffling in her seat under their gaze. 

“Okay, so I guess he’s kind of a Baldwin.” She admitted and Missy laughed, loud and obnoxious. 

“Baldwin Dan? Babe, he’s a total Depp, maybe even a Sisto.” Marge told her. 

At that, Dany rolled her eyes. “It pains me to hear you insult gods in such a way.” 

°•°•°•°•°

“What if he has a masturbation addiction?” 

  
  


The question took Dany completely off guard, causing her to kick the ball to Shae a little too hard. 

“You think your boyfriend is addicted to jacking off? I’m not sure what to say, maybe get a new boyfriend” She answered honestly as Shae moved to pass the ball back to her teammate and kind of friend as they worked on team drills for Barristan. 

“It’s not that bad but like, I don’t know. I feel like he wants it from me but I’m not ready to do all that stuff but I also don’t like the idea of other women being the object of his fantasies either so like, you see my dilemma?” 

Dany furrowed her brow before kicking it back to her, “what do you mean he wants ‘it’?” 

Shae stopped the ball with her foot and looked straight at Dany like she was stupid or something. Which she wasn’t by the way.

“It Dan? He wants to have sex, sexual intercourse, the stuff babies come from an-” 

The blonde’s eyes widened. “Oh, uh yeah. I knew that. I was just like, making sure we were on the same page.” She clarified in the most unconvincing way possible. Her tell was showing and she hated herself for it. 

“Dude, you’re such a virgin.” Shae told her, laughing a bit to herself before she kicked the ball back to an offended Targaryen.

“I am not! Besides there’s nothing wrong with that, Rhaegar says that like sixty percent of kids our age aren’t doing that so if anything, I’m the norm in this equation.” She told her in a matter of fact tone before kicking the ball back to her. He had only told her that once, after he found out about Hizdahr he sat her down for the most awkward conversation in the history of awkward convos about sex. She had no idea if that statistic was even accurate but she had never questioned it. 

“Rhaegar said that? Your protective older brother who would keep you naive to the whole world and living in a dollhouse your whole life if he could?” Shae told her, shooting the ball in her direction and Dany frowned. Rhaegar wouldn’t keep her locked up in a dollhouse and he wasn’t that protective of her. 

He got her a car. 

And a curfew but like, what decent parental guardian didn’t do that? Well, most of her friends didn’t but like different lives and different circumstances so it didn’t matter. He could be...a little protective but it wasn’t to intentionally keep her sheltered. Dany liked to believe she was perfectly aware of herself and the world around her.

“Aren’t you the one who doesn’t even want to do it with your boyfriend.” She told her, kicking the ball back a little harder than she intended. 

  
“Yeah but we’ve done it before. I mean, you know Mike and I are off and on again. Ever since he cheated that one time, I’ve been more wary of him I guess. I just-I don’t want to give him that if he’s only going to hurt me again if that makes sense.” 

Dany’s anger vanished and in its place came understanding. 

“Yeah I get it, you don’t fully trust him with that part of yourself again after what happened.” She assumed, looking to Shae who nodded. Brown hair wisping a little around her soft features in the wind. They weren’t that close to be honest, they only really spoke during practice and soccer related stuff but she was easy to talk to. A nice unbiased person in her life when she needed an unbiased perspective and whenever Shae needed it, Dany was here to do the same like right now. 

Barristan’s whistle blew, signaling the end of their partnered drill. Dany watched as Shae kicked the ball up in the air and caught it as they gave the man their undivided attention. Barristan was a nice old man. Even older than Rhaegar. He had a big heart, started coaching the team back in ‘85 when his daughter was on it. Got too attached to the sport and the girls involved too quit, now he was like their school gramps who always had the best intentions and advice. 

Plus he had led them to eight state championships since he was hired so that was a win. 

“Alright girls, laps. I want ten around the field.” He told them, the blonde resisted the urge to groan at the activity. Running was only fun when it was after a ball but just doing it in a circle for god knows how long was anything but. She had a lot of respect for the track team because this was one form of hell on earth to her.

Dany moved to jog alongside Shae as they made their way onto the concrete lying outside the football field. She could hear the slight labored breaths of a girl behind her and she turned to see Arya, a freshmen who had made Varsity. She didn’t really talk that much to anyone since her family moved here from up north. Some small town called Snowfall or Wintertown. She didn’t talk often but she didn’t have to, Dany knew everything she needed to know about her. 

From what she was told, Arya had two siblings. Sansa and Bran, Sansa was a sophomore, somewhat popular but too demure to make an impact on people or fly in the same radar as Dany and her friends. And Bran, some eighth grader on a whole other planet, middle school. 

Arya was different than most girls on the team. It wasn’t just a good workout for her or a way to fill her time in a social environment like the majority of the people here, including Dany herself. She was a beast, faster than every other girl despite her small stature. More focused, watching Arya play was like watching a wolf run wild. Only to stop when it caught its eyes on its prey and then attack in a way she had never seen before. 

Soccer didn’t seem like a game when Arya played, it was like her life. Dany admired the- albeit very intense- dedication she had to this game. She may even go pro someday while the silver blonde doubted she would keep playing once she hit college. She was good but nothing from this brought her the sense of fulfillment she would need to pursue it for the rest of her life. However, the sport had given her amazing legs which is something she would always be grateful for. 

“So what should I do?” Dany turned her attention away from the short brown ponytail in front of her and back to Shae. 

“Huh?” Shae rolled her eyes. 

“About the situation. Like, I don’t wanna tell him he can’t jack off. Like there’s nothing wrong with it, he’s just doing it to those dumb porno mags and it irritates me. I guess it keeps him satisfied and if he’s satisfied then that means less pressure on me to give in before I’m ready but also like, what if those magazines aren’t enough for him and what if one day he turns to someone else to give him what I won’t. And does he expect me to be like those girls in the magazines?” She asked her and Dany sighed. 

“I think you should just talk to him.” She answered honestly and Shae laughed. 

“No way, he doesn’t even know I know he does it.”

“Okay so have sex with him.” Shae sighed at that. 

“Yeah, but like, have you ever met someone you're super attracted to but you’re worried if you make a move the whole dynamic will change and not for the better?” Shae questioned 

Images of Jon, shirtless and emerging from the pool, bombarded Dany’s mind and she froze. Stopping in her tracks as her eyebrows furrowed in surprise. She felt hot and breathless at the thought. She shook her head, what was wrong with her? 

This situation did not and never would apply to him. Why the fuck would her mind even-

“Dan.” She was pulled away from the path her brain was falling down, looking forward to a worried looking Shae who stood in front of her. 

“You good?” 

Was she?   
  


Dany nodded, “yeah, yeah. I um-I don’t think I’ve ever had that though. That situation.”

She wasn’t lying but it was like, her body didn’t get that and did her tell anyway.

“Oh, alright. I’ll just figure it out on my own I guess.” Shae said, turning around to continue on the tracks. 

Dany didn’t follow, staying behind to properly gather her thoughts. Hands flying to her forehead as she stood there for a second. Trying to grasp the confusion and reaction she was having. The ideas of Jon not being what she had always seen him as was unsettling to say the least. Gods, what the fuck was wrong with her? Maybe she was pmsing or something. 

She was still at practice and she had to get it together. Ignoring whatever intrusive thoughts entered her mind, Dany pushed forward. She was just off today, that’s all. 

She hoped. 

°•°•°•°•°

The thing about not talking to Rhaegar that really sucked, was the fact that she couldn’t  _ talk _ to him. He was her older brother, the person who was supposed to guide her whenever she needed the light or whatever. Or at least someone she could turn to when things got weird, she had talked to Rhae about basically everything. From her bad practices to annoying boys who had insolent crushes on her or who were just jerks in general. He was like her best friend. 

Well, besides Missy and Marg and Ty and Ros and Yara of course. So maybe he wasn’t always the first person she turned to when she needed to talk about period cramps but he was definitely among the top ten list of people she liked to talk to. Rhae was kind and understanding, even if he wasn’t available most of the time. 

So not talking to him especially when she was forgetting exactly why she was mad at him in the first place was becoming more and more futile as the days went on. Every time she began to falter in holding her grudge against him, she remembered Cersei and her sociopathic lack of a reaction to seeing Dany walking in on her lying on top of her brother and her anger resurfaced. 

Sure, Dany didn’t tell Rhae all the peculiar details about her love life but that was mainly because there wasn’t much to talk about. Yet, Rhae was having a full blown affair with a woman she didn’t even know about. A woman who was beyond heinous on the inside and had never given Dany any kind of good vibe to go off on. 

She was so domineering and had this sort of condescending attitude towards the world around her. She was basically the exact opposite of Lyanna so she wasn’t even really his type anyway. It wasn’t even the fact that he and Cersei were...canoodling. It was the fact that he didn’t bother to say anything about it, to give her a warning of what exactly was transpiring behind her back. If he couldn’t turn to her, how could she turn to him? 

Also when Cersei had the nerve to get angry at Dany for destroying her disgusting excuse of a mailbox, he could’ve easily handled it. Smoothed over the issue before it grew to be what it was but no, he let Cersei win. He chose Cersei over his sister. So maybe blood wasn’t thicker than water. Or at least vagina juice. 

Rhaegar however, hadn’t picked up on the fact that she didn’t want to speak right now. Funny how when she doesn’t wanna talk, he finally does. Sad that they have to share another mutually traumatic moment for him to suddenly become available to her again. She could deal with Rhaegar choosing Jon over her, choosing to spend time with the kid who was basically his son made sense but Cersei Lannister? She'd like to think it was a one time thing but she knew Rhae and he wasn't a one time only kind of person. He could make time to spend with Cersei Lannister, what they did in that time was their business but gods, really? He could do it for Cersei but not his own sister? Now that hurt. More than she wants to admit. 

Up until recently, the only time he wanted to see her was to lecture her. Never to just be around and watch a movie or talk like they did when Lyanna was around. Back then, she felt like she had a family and now the only person really left in that dynamic might as well have gone with her. 

“I brought takeout, your favorite from Kiku’s.” Rhae announced when he walked in the house. He was home early for the second time this week which would’ve been surprising under normal circumstances. 

Dany was chewing down a Twizzler when he waltzed through the front with Jon on his heels. She ignored them, even if her heart ached for sushi more than it did love and affection in that moment. 

“Dany...I got Sashimi.” He called from the kitchen but she didn’t budge. Chewing down on her Twizzler even harder than before as she ignored her older brother. She was in the living room, watching whatever Cartoon Network had to offer in her wonder woman pajama shorts and one of Vis’ old black tees. Red fuzzy socks to complete the comfy ensemble of course. 

“I’m gonna eat it if you don’t.” Jon’s voice rang throughout the air and Dany’s heart quickened. She hadn’t really noticed the slight deep gruffness to his tone until now, gods fuck her friends for making her notice things about him. 

The only reason her heart had sped up was from the fear of him demolishing one of her favorite foods and nothing else. Yeah, nothing else. Lyanna had once invited them to Oldcastle to eat with her brother Brandon and his wife and son for The Festival of The Mother feast they had and every year. Geez, those northerners could eat. 

After mentally battling over her grudge and her hunger, hunger won and she reluctantly stood and made her way into the kitchen. 

Jon and Rhaegar sat at the center island, pulling food from the bags. Well, Rhae was. Jon was already inhaling a few California rolls as he sat in one of the stools. He looked up at her, grey eyes meeting her violet before looking back down. Barely acknowledging her, the slight disappointment that ached inside her at the action was surprising and she shoved it down. Who cares if he acknowledged her? She barely did it to him anyway. 

“Was it the Sashimi that got you or Jon’s threat?” Rhae asked jokingly as she approached, an easy smile on his features. She didn’t say anything, not even when it fell. Gently she took the box from his hands and moved to go sit on the opposite end of the counter. 

For awhile, silence filled them as they ate. Dany focused on her food, refusing to look up at anyone even when Rhaegar made meek attempts at conversation.

It was strange, the silence. If she couldn’t talk then at least he and Jon could but the northerner was broodier today than usual. It was mildly concerning if she was being honest. 

“What’s up your ass?” The question slipped out of her before she could stop it, and both Jon and Rhaegar turned to look at her. She didn’t meet her brother’s eyes, instead she stared intently at her ex step nephew/ person-she’d have to narrow down a label for him because this was getting old quick- and waited for his response. 

  
Jon scoffed before turning back to his sushi, “since when have you cared?” 

Dany recoiled involuntarily at his words, suddenly wondering the same. She didn’t care, not really. The idea that she might sent violent flutters through her body and her discomfort grew with the idea. For some reason, his words had unsettled her when normally, she would’ve brushed them off like they were nothing. Because they were, or they’d always been.

“Just trying to make conversation.” She said, standing and grabbing her plate. 

Rhaegar called after her but she ignored him. A new wave of frustration rolled over her, was it so wrong to assume that she actually gave a shit every once in a while? She wasn’t completely self centered and heartless. He had to know that right? 

Gods, since when had she ever given a shit about what Jon Snow thought about her? Exactly, never and that was not about to change. This whole not speaking to Rhae thing was getting to her more than she thought if she was looking to Jon, of all people, for some kind of validation. 

She was so out of whack right now, maybe she just needed to sleep. That’s it, finish her sushi and then pass out like the dead. Plus she still had to come up with the appropriate pitch for the consent rally they had planned a month from now. Not that she needed one, it was rare that anyone ever said no to her especially Baratheon. He basically lived in her back pocket. 

°•°•°•°•°

“I’m sorry what?” 

Dany stared dumbfounded at Baratheon, mainly his glistening bald head under the sunlight from the open windows in his office but still dumbfounded nonetheless. Stannis looked at her, his cold dead eyes void of emotion as he did. He must’ve been going through something, some kind of temporary shortage of brain activity for him to say what he just said. Especially to her. 

“I’m sorry but the consent rally cannot be approved Ms. Targaryen, my answer is no.”

Daenerys couldn’t have been hearing him correctly. He was joking. He had to be. Maybe he had experienced some kind of brain injury that had left him in shock. He had never, in her two years of ruling this school, said no to her. No...to her! That didn’t make any type of sense, did she wake up in the wrong universe today or something? 

Dany shook her head, he must’ve been worried about finances or something. That had to be it.

“But we did the math sir, there’s more than enough money in the budget to fund this plus it’ll be making more money than we lose. I don’t understand why you can’t give your approval for such a potentially monumental event which could give the school nothing but good pr?” 

This was a sure thing. He had never said no to her before, gods, why was every male in her life, except for Barristan and her cats, acting completely out of character these days? 

  
“I know Ms. Targaryen, your student administration has raised more than a significant amount of money over the past two years since you came to power. Probably the most money this school has ever seen but unfortunately, an event like this sends a...strong political message. Especially to our donors. As an institution, we have to remain neutral when it comes to these things. I hope you can understand.” 

What? A strong political message? Was he serious right now? 

Dany’s eyes narrowed as she stared at Stannis. 

“We have to remain neutral...on consent?” 

She had to be hearing him wrong, she had to be. There was no way he was saying to her what she thought he was saying to her. Like, this has gotta be a sick joke. He had to be joking, right?

“No, of course not. Consent is an important thing every man and woman should understand. However, this seems to have taken a feminist undertone on top of the other events you and your council have created an-” 

“What’s wrong with being a feminist?” 

Dany was a proud believer in the equality of the sexes, in her opinion, everyone should be. 

“Nothing, at least not to me. But some of our biggest male donors don’t share your ideology and losing their funding is something we can’t risk.” He explained, Dany blinked. Taking in all of this information as she reached an astounding conclusion. 

  
“That’s such bullshit.” She muttered to herself. 

“Excuse me.” Dany looked back up at Stannis, realizing she had just said that aloud. 

“Nothing sir, I just-this was our spring event for the whole school to be involved in. Not just the school, but the community. I-We’ve done so much planning and-” He cut her off there and Dany hated being cut off.

“I’m sure you can come up with something else Ms. Targaryen. You and your council make up some of the brightest pupils within King’s Academy, I know you all are more than capable of finding an alternative in time. I hope you can take this as a lesson to not assume your superiors will agree with everything you want. I have a parent waiting on me for a conference, you’re dismissed.” 

For a minute, Dany stared at him as the harsh sting of rejection began to sink in. She was dismissed? Un-fucking-believable. 

Stannis moved to point at the door, snapping her out of her shocked daze. Slowly, she stood and made her way out of the room. The more she walked back to class, the more her shock was replaced with anger. 

“Too feminist for male donors? Really?” She said to no one in particular. 

“You’re talking to yourself babe.” Missy said, coming to her side. Dany jumped a little at her sudden presence, confused as to where she had come from. 

“Thinking out loud, shouldn’t you be in class?” She asked, looking towards her.

“Bathroom break, saw you come out of Baratheon’s so I had to hear the news. Geez Dan, you look like someone just kicked one of your cats.” 

Dany shook her head, “I- Stannis just rejected our consent rally?” 

“Yeah I got that from your facial expression but why?" She said, twirling the rope of the bathroom pass around her pointer finger.

"It threatens the egos of rich, privileged men apparently.” She seethed. 

"Disappointed but not surprised. They have a tendency to ruin a lot of shit for other people, so what now?" Missy questioned. 

"Find something else to do…" She told her, gaze flickering back to the floor. She had worn her magenta strappy sandal heels today. Her lucky charm, the pain of wearing them always given her the pleasure of success and today they had failed her. She pouted, nothing was working like it used to for her.

"Or we exercise our rights as american citizens and..." Missy began, Dany looked over to see expectant eyes and a small smirk on her face. Exercise our right-oooohhhh! She gets it! 

Dany smiled, gods, what would she ever do without Missandei? 

“Hold a protest."

Missy held up her hand and with a little too much enthusiasm, Dany slapped it against her own. 

“Fuck yeah we do.” 

There were times in a person’s life when taking no for an answer was the only (and right) thing to do. This one however, was not it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates, I'm working on my consistency and trying not to make excuses. Got the next chapter planned and hopefully with this whole corona quarantine thing going on, I'll actually get it done within a reasonable period of time. Thank you guys for still tuning in, means a lot. Let me know what you think of this shorter chapter (sorry bout that btw just couldn't push it to reach my usual 8k).


	5. Balding Men, Badass Targaryens and Berating Northerners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Student Council holds a protest and Dany stands up for her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Each time a woman stands up for herself, without knowing it possibly, without claiming it, she stands up for all women.”_
> 
> _— Maya Angelou_
> 
> TW// Drogo and Dany (I'm sorry but I gotta move the plot along.)

“Hey Dany, when does the protest start?” A nervous whisper asked, catching the blonde’s attention.

Dany looked up from her notebook and over to the raven haired sophomore whose name she still hadn’t learned and smiled.

“After lunch.”

She nodded, absorbing all the information the Targaryen had given. At the moment, Dany took the time to take her in, like really take her in and pursed her lips. The younger girl wore a simple black overall dress with a yellow and white striped short sleeve shirt underneath. Dany took note of the simple accessories that accentuated her outfit. It all flowed so well together.

Plus she was pretty, like really pretty and she had to be smart too if she was taking a class meant for seniors. There was potential here. Real, untapped potential.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

She blinked, a little surprised by the question but then a smile overtook her features.

“Astara. Astara Dayne. I’m in a few grades below you.”

Obviously, she still had the optimism of a teenager who had yet to be exhausted by the environment known as the high school institution.

Astara was gorgeous, smooth cream colored skin with dark hair and her eyes were such a pretty shade of blue. Almost lavender like Dany’s and she had the cutest little freckles across her nose too. Dany wanted to scold herself for not taking an interest in her sooner.

“I actually had a few questions for you about the protest, so umm...we just leave for lunch and like, don’t come back.”

Dany nodded, taking note of the anxiousness on Astara's features.

“You’ve never skipped before have you?”

Astara shook her head yes and Dany smiled. Gods, this girl was so much like her it was insane.

“Okay well, don’t think of it as skipping really. Think of it as taking a stand. I mean, we’re doing it for a good cause and if it goes the way we want it to, which it will, then we get to throw something monumental for the whole school. All of King’s Landing really?” Dany explained and Astara nodded.

“Okay, okay. Thank you.” Astara whispered, gaze stuck on her desk and Dany frowned. She could see her hands shaking. Without a second thought, she reached over the space between their desks and put her hand over Astara’s.

“You know you don’t have to do this right?”

Astara looked at her, taken aback by Dany’s affection but she didn’t pull away. In fact, she looked a little more self assured then before.

“No I know, I-I want to. Besides, I’d rather die than be grouped in with Ramsay and his social rejects full of creepy guys who aren’t doing the walkout. A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do right?” She asked and Dany smiled widely.

She liked her.

“Right.” She agreed and Astara sent her an uncertain but bright smile in return. Dany pulled away and turned back around in her seat to focus on the book work.

Holy shit? Did she just say her name was Astara Dayne?

Just as quickly as she had turned away in the first place, Dany whipped back around to face Astara who had barely had time to look away.

“Your last name is Dayne? Likeas in Mr. D’s Dayne?” She asked, pointing to the professor who was too preoccupied with his novel to notice his students weren’t really doing the book work he assigned. Astara shrank a little in her seat, cheeks tinting pink as she nodded.

“Yeah, he’s um, he’s my uncle actually.”

Dany couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. That same nervous and uncertain smile found its way back to Astara’s features in response to Dany’s and gods, this girl is adorable.

The gears in Dany’s head began to spin as she looked at a new key to a small part of one of her dilemmas. Actually two but she wasn’t certain of the second one just yet.

“Astara, what are you doing for lunch?”

°•°•°•°•°

“Can I ask why you invited the sophomore to lunch with us or is this a part of one of your grand schemes I have to wait and see the results for?” Missy asked as they strolled down the hall towards their next classes.

A burst of happiness flowed through Dany as she jumped a little in the air and smiled, slightly turning so she walked backwards while facing Missy.

“Missy, she’s Mr. Dayne’s freaking niece! Do you know what this means?!” She exclaimed, turning back around so she wouldn’t knock into anybody.

“That she’s probably a teacher’s pet.”

Dany shook her head and Missy shrugged.

“Then I guess I don’t but I bet you’re about to tell me aren’t you?”

“I am. She knows him, she can give us insight and updates on his personal life and his impending romance with Ms. Martell.” Dany sang and Missy rolled her eyes.

“You’re still on that matchmaker plan? It completely slipped my mind.”

“Honestly mine too but then we talked in class and it all came rushing back at once. If we get his niece in on this, it’s practically a done deal. Signed and sealed.”

“How do you even know she’d want to be a part of this?”

“Because she’s an underclassmen who’s eager for acceptance and validation from the rest of her peers which we can give to her and so much more. Not to mention the girl's sense of style is present and has potential, we can take her under our wing. Plus, who doesn’t want to make their family happy. You see the way he lights up whenever Ms. Martell is around and you can tell they’re not a thing yet because he doesn’t have the dopey grin yet.”

“The dopey grin?” Missandei questioned, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

“You know, the dopey grin people get whenever they’re in a new relationship. You had it when you started dating Grey, Ros had it when she dated that complete bonehead Dickon Tarly, Grey still has it. The dopey new love grin.”

Missandei smiled at the mention of Grey and Dany warmed at the actions. Gods, she was so in love it was both heartwarming and sickening all at once.

“Okay, I get what you’re saying but we have a protest that literally starts in a few hours so I need you to keep your head in the game right now.”

Dany nodded, pushing her hopelessly romantic thoughts far, far away.

“Astara is pretty.” Missy said after a small beat of silence.

“I know right! I feel like an asshole for not knowing her name for like, most of the year. She’s smart, gorgeous and has a good sense of morality.”

“How do you know she has a good sense of morality?”

Dany pouted her lip at the recent memory, that girl was a little angel in disguise.

“She was shaking at the thought of skipping.”

“Really?”

“Yeah Missy, she reminded me a little of myself.”

“Oh gods, Dan you were so much worse than a little shaking.” The silver haired girl shook her head, offense written all over her face.

“Was not.”

“Were too, you had a full mental moment when we left the parking lot that one time to get Hot Pie’s our freshman year during lunch.”

Dany frowned, “that’s because only upperclassmen are allowed to leave during lunch.”

“Something you never failed to remind each and everyone of us the whole way there, while we were there and the whole way back. You were the definition of a goody two shoes.”

Dany tried to hide her embarrassment at the memory and failed.

“Relax babe, you’ve totally mellowed out since then. I mean, you took part in organizing one of the biggest protests in this school’s history in like two days. You’re a badass now and who knows, maybe you’ll go down as one of the biggest in King’s history” Missy assured and Dany smiled at her comforting words.

“Maybe.”

“I’m out, see ya at lunch?.” Missy told her and Dany nodded before Missy turned and entered her classroom. She still had a few halls left before she reached her next period with Ros and...Mr. Pycelle. She shivered at the thought of his stained shirt and yellow teeth.

“Ms. Targaryen. Ms. Targaryen.”

Dany turned her head to see Mr. Baratheon making his way to her.

“Shit.”

She moved to walk a little faster but damn her short legs, it was too late. It only took a few of his long strides, much longer than her own, to catch up.

“I heard about your little protest Ms. Targaryen and I highly encourage you to call it off now while you still can.” Mr. Baratheon informed her in the best menacing tone he could muster, which wasn’t very menacing, as they sped walked down the hallway.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ms. Targaryen, now is not the time to play dumb. Call it off, or else.”

Dany froze in her spot sending Mr. Baratheon spiraling a little at her side. Briefly losing her in the crowd before he turned on his heel, pushing through the students between them until he was right in front of her.

He couldn’t be serious? Did he really think-did he really have the sheer audacity to think that he, a high school principal, could intimidate her?

“Are you threatening me?” She questioned, staring him straight in the eye. She didn’t miss the way he faltered under her gaze for just a moment. It was barely a second but it was enough to see his weakness and to know that when it all came down to it, she had the upper hand.

“Ms. Targaryen I-”

“Dragons answer to no man Mr. Baratheon, let alone balding ones.”

The random quote Viserys had told her when she was a child bubbled out of her throat and her chest swelled with pride. Before Mr. Baratheon could retort, she walked past him and towards her next class. She didn’t want to think of the consequences she would have to face for that comment and she wasn’t entirely sure she cared for them.

Missy was right. She was a badass.

And a fucking Targaryen.

There wasn’t a single person in this world who could threaten a Targaryen seriously. Let alone a badass one at that.

Except for you know, other, older Targaryens.

Like Rhaegar.

Seven’s sake, when he heard about this she was probably screwed. But hey, what’s the worse he could do right? He had already traumatized her and he hated being at odds with her. If he wanted to punish her for this, fuck it. She no longer had the energy to care, this was worth it.

°•°•°•°•°

Dany met Astara with Ros by the double doors leading out to the back field. The girl was all bright smiles and nervous jitters as she followed the duo up the hill to their spot. Dany couldn’t blame her though, she was a Sophomore sitting with seniors after all. Well, calling them just seniors was a bit of an understatement when it came to Dany’s crew.

They were the seniors. The IT clique if you will. Everybody wanted to either be them or be with them. This was a game changer for her, Astara was about to experience the peak of high school existence.

Dany smiled at the thought, she felt like one of those organizers for the make a wish foundation as she sat down next to Astara. The little girl whose dreams she was about to make come true, gods she was such a good person.

“Who’s this?” Ty asked as she sat down next to Ros.

“I’m Astara.”

“Of course you are.” She told her, brushing off her words as she turned her gaze to Dany.

“Who is this? This has got you written all over it blondie.”

Dany rolled her eyes, “she just told you who she was.”

Ty raised her brow and Dany shot her look that basically meant she’d explain later. The Dornish girl didn’t say anything else, just turned her attention to Ros.

Dany looked over at the underclassmen who looked a little self conscious amongst them.

“Ty’s just a bit territorial. So tell me Astara, what are your views on female leadership? And animal prints?”

°•°•°•°•°

“Are you ready?”

Missy was beside her, they stood outside the school on the steps of the front double doors. Signs in hand and about a quarter of the student body behind them. Astara was on her other side, she had stayed close to Dany since lunch. For a brief moment, Dany wondered what Mr. D would think if he saw her out here with them.

He was cool, he’d probably be proud or something.

Dany didn’t dwell, she had a revolution to start.

Without further delay, Dany made her way up the steps. Megaphone in hand, lucky golden locket wrapped around her neck, courtesy of Viserys, and the determination of the greatest targaryens before her running through her veins.

She couldn’t fail, she had dressed for success after all. Her perfect tailored baby blue blazer, she had borrowed one of Rhae's white dress shirts and worn it as a dress, a mini, black waist cincher wrapped around her waist. White air force ones, Missandei’s suggestion, on her feet. She couldn’t lose, the universe just didn’t work like that.

Dany held her sign up high as she made her way up the steps of the school’s entrance and turned to face the crowd who lied in the front of the school. It was mostly women, not that she had expected any better. Grey Worm had brought a few of his team mates which was a relief, they had to make it seem as if the Femme Festival would benefit everyone in the student body. And it would.

Unfortunately, not everyone felt that way. Put fem in front of any word and suddenly it was an attack on the fragile male ego but no matter, they could manage.

Her girls followed her lead, taking their places at her side. As it always should be.

Dany held the megaphone up to her lips, a small smile on her face as she mentally prepped herself to speak. She was ready to set this bitch on fire.

“Attention King’s Academy! Mr. Baratheon and the rest of his lackies seem to think that uplifting the female population is not a cause worthy of our time and celebration. We’re here today to show him that he’s wrong. That we, as a student body, scratch that, that we as a community, believe that it's important to educate ourselves on the issues pertaining to women everywhere. To stand up for our right to be seen. Which includes our right to throw a pretty kick ass carnival.”

Whoops and hollers sounded throughout the crowd and relief flooded Dany’s system. Yeah, she’s got this.

“So we’re gonna stand out here, for the rest of the school day and almost every school day until they give us what we deserve. The Femme Festival! Not only celebrating the women you see here at this moment, but every woman there is!”

Applause sounded amongst the crowd that had gathered.

Dany smiled before handing the microphone over to Tyene.

“The student council you chose ladies and gentlemen, the student council who has never failed you for the past two years! The student council who has never steered you wrong! Who has raised more money in the past two years than previous councils have done in twenty! Who gave you Hoco ‘98!”

Dany laughed as she dragged out the ninety eight, Ty was a natural hype man. The student body didn’t just fear her, they loved her too. The Martells were known for throwing the most legendary parties King’s had ever known, a tradition passed down on to Ty from her older sister and which she would probably pass down onto her younger sister. She had over viewed most of last year’s homecoming and it had been one of the biggest events in school history.

The stuff of myths. The dance was amazing but it was the after party, an extension of the school’s festivities, that she held at Oberyn’s beach mansion is what really made it one for the books. The fact that the cops hadn’t been called is still a wonder to Dany. She was still uncovering new memories from that night a year later. She had never gotten that fucked up before and probably never would again.

But was it worth the killer hangover? Absolutely.

“The student council who has never failed you, not once, needs your help to secure the whole class has a kickass year and that includes helping us hold the Femme Festival. A carnival that will last an entire weekend for all of King’s Academy. We promise it’ll be worth your while.”

The cheers were loud as she finished and Dany could actually hear her male classmates join in.

Ty smiled, shoving her sign in the air higher as they went crazy.

She handed the megaphone to Dany who passed it to Missandei.

“Alright, despite the promise of a good time, which it will be. Forty percent of the proceeds will be given to local domestic abuse shelters and various organizations that help provide education to women and girls all over the globe. So as you guys have a good time and make memories you’ll cherish forever, you’ll be changing the lives of the less fortunate everywhere too. It’s a good time for a good cause and we need you to make it happen.”

Cheers sounded around them and Missy smiled.

“Missing class and having a fun carnival is only half of it. A spirit week will lead up to the festival in which you guys can go all in with the themes. Not only will there be rides at the event, we’ve got live performances scheduled, guest speakers and really really good taco trucks. Unfortunately, we cannot give that to you guys unless Principal Baratheon lets us.”

“The baldie Baratheon fucking blows!” Someone yelled from the crowd and Dany bit her lip to hide her slight laughter. Her gaze followed the sound and oh wow.Her eyes widened as she looked at Drogo standing near the back.

He caught her gaze and smiled in her direction. Dany raised her brow at him and he shrugged before looking away from her to one of his teammates who had repeated the phrase he had stated. Pretty soon, the entire crowd was chanting Baldie Baratheon Blows.

Ty was the first of their council to join in and when Dany shot her a look, she just shrugged. This was not the chant they had planned. Ros followed Ty and soon her entire council was chanting the crap Drogo had started.

She looked back over at him to see him chanting and already staring at her. He was such an asshole but gods, he was attractive. Dany ignored that thought as Ty nudged her. With a sigh, she reluctantly joined in.

It was strange, seeing him of all people in the crowd. She did not expect him to show up. She figured he’d be inside like the rest of the guys in their class. Yet here he was, starting a chant and joining a protest that mainly benefitted the women of the student body.

Maybe she was wrong about him. Perhaps he was worthy of a second glance, maybe there were a few more pleasant surprises up his sleeve. And with a jawline like that, it wouldn’t hurt to reevaluate her initial impression of him.

She was getting ahead of herself here, Drogo was still a dog. But all dogs did shed their old fur eventually. Gods, what did that even mean?

She looked back over to him, all tanned skin and broad shoulders and realized something. There might’ve been something under the surface she would like..

He smiled at her, something lazy that came with ease. It made him even more beautiful, especially with the afternoon sun beaming down on him. Her stomach did a lil fumble in its place. Yeah, maybe she had judged him a little too soon, she thought before returning the gesture.

°•°•°•°•°

The protest had lasted until the final bell. Dany made an announcement towards the end about how they would continue this tomorrow morning. Eventually, they would garner media attention which would give the school and Stannis negative press and if there’s anything rich people hated more, it was a tarnished image.

That left the student council and a few volunteers to clean up the mess the mob had made. As much as Dany appreciated the support, she really wished high school kids weren’t such slobs. I mean, who was she to judge but still? Pick up after your fucking self, mother earth is not a dumpster for maiden’s sake.

Most of the school was gone, including faculty and staff. Dany was a little shocked when Mr. Dayne came out and instead of making a beeline for the parking lot, he made his way to the clean up table Margaery had set up, grabbed a pick up stick before walking over to his niece.

What was even more shocking was when Ms. Martell did the same. Except she moved to the opposite side of the courtyard and kept sending him discreet looks as she conversed with both Missandei and Greyworm over something that was probably unimportant.

The most surprising of the volunteers however, had been Drogo. Yeah, Drogo. The same arrogant and relentlessly attractive Dothraki boy she had gone to school with all her life was now picking up trash with the rest of his friends.

“Hi.” Dany pulled her gaze away from the lightly brown skinned boy and to another. He was younger than her, maybe a junior. A little fidgety and reluctant to meet her gaze, shaggy dirty blonde hair and a surfer vibe to him. An overwhelming sense of familiarity hit her, she knew him, she just didn’t know where from.

“Hey, how can I help you?”

He smiled shyly, “I-uh-I’m Yara’s younger brother.”

“You’re not Theon.” Unfortunately, she remembered what Theon looked like all well.

“No, I mean not him. I’m one of them. There’s three of us but that doesn’t really matter. I’m Balon, you guys used to call me-”

“Lonny! Oh my gods!” The realization struck all too quickly and an image of a much shorter and scrawnier pale blonde boy hit her.

That was a few years ago of course but seven heavens, he was definitely not taller than her then. Or as built, puberty had hit this skinny little blonde like a truck. If she was a wide eyed underclassmen, she might have had a crush on him or something.

He blushed at the sound of his nickname, looking down at the floor and scratching his neck. Aww, he was still that shy little kid under the biceps. A little insecure too, he must’ve been one of the oblivious cute guys. Always the best kind of cute.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s me-”

“When did you get back from Pyke?” He had been shipped off to live with his mother a while back, something Yara had been pretty broken up about. Her dad had said he had been ‘too sensitive’ for him to raise. Prick.

“A few days ago, I don't start King’s until tomorrow.” He told her, leaving her a little confused.

“So why are you here then?”

“I was supposed to have a tour of the campus but your protest kind of interfered.”

A twinge of guilt surged through her, she wasn’t the type to enjoy messing with the academic careers of the student body but still, it was for the right reasons. She knew that deep in her soul.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No, no. I think it’s pretty cool what you guys are doing. I hope you get approval for the feminine carnival thing.” He said, a genuine smile spreading across his lips and reaching his eyes. He was like a ball of light, weird to think he grew up in such a drab place like Pyke. Then again, Yara always talked about her mother with warmth in her words, maybe that’s where he got it from.

“Femme Festival and thank you.” She corrected. Lonny nodded as a small silence washed over them. It was awkward and Dany hated feeling awkward.

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Yeah actually, uh Yara told me if I saw you here to get her assignments from you. She’s still pretty out of whack but she should be back in a few days.”

Shit! Dany was the worst, she had gotten them but had completely forgotten to drop them off after. All that shit with Rhaegar happened and it had become the last thing on her mind.

“Oh gods, I suck. I have them. There in my trunk.”

She lifted her trash bag and pick up stick off the ground as she began to speed walk towards where her car usually was parked.

“Am I supposed to follow you?” Denny called from behind her.

“Obviously.” She called back without sparing him a glance.

She heard footsteps behind her and froze in place, fuck! Rhaegar had her car. This grounding shit could not get any worse.

“What? What happened?”

“My car...it's not even here.”

“Where is it?”

“My house, gods, I’m the worst.”

Lonny offered her an apologetic smile, “Hey, at least you got it right?”

That did not make Dany feel better.

“You don’t have a car do you?” She asked instead and Lonny shook his head.

“I took the bus here.”

Fuck! Just her luck and wait-did he say the bus? Dany shivered at the thought of that germ infested vehicle for the masses. It was absolutely disgusting.

“We could take it to you-”

She held her hand up, stopping him right there. There was no way in all seven hells that she would ever degrade herself to using that mode of transportation. Ever.

“Ros is taking me home, I’ll just ask her to drop it off for me. You see, I was grounded like a week ago for completely arbitrary reasoning but that's not important. I’ll just call Yara explaining the whole ordeal.” Dany told him.

Lonny nodded, “alright. I shoul-”

“Dany!”

Dany turned her head to the side as Astara broke away from Mr. Dayne and came running towards them.

“What’s up?” She asked Astara once she stood in front of them.

“ I just wanted to say thank you. Today has been like, one of the coolest day of my life. From lunch to the protest, which is probably one of the most riveting events I have ever been a part of. I thought my uncle would’ve been completely pissed but he was so cool about it. I don’t really do much outside of school so this was just-thank you for today.”

Dany’s heart warmed. Gods, this girl was a gift. She had to take her under her wing, she just had to.

“I’m Balon by the way.” Dany turned a raised eyebrow on the Greyjoy, speaking before she could even get the chance to speak. Oh wait-sparkle in his eyes... lopsided grin...hmm...she wanted to see where this went. Dany looked over at Astara whose eyes lit up a little in surprise as he held out his hand for her to shake.

Still, she took it anyway.

“Astara Dayne. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here before.”

“Yeah, I’m new.” His voice came off higher pitched than normal and Dany brought her hands to her lips to hide her smile. Lonny cleared his throat as Astara released his hand.

“Sorry I-uh-I start tomorrow. Do you umm-do you go here?”

Oh no hun, what is he doing?

“I mean, yeah of course you go here. Stupid question, why else would you be here? I just-” he laughed nervously and a small smile spread across Astara's lips as she looked up at him. ‘

“I meant to like, to ask what grade you were in?”

“I’m a Sophomore, you?”

“Junior.”

Astara having an upperclassmen as her boyfriend would help elevate her social standing. Especially if he was the cute new kid no one knew anything about and whose sister was Yara Greyjoy. This could be good, better than good even.

“That’s dope. It was nice meeting you.”

“Yeah you too, maybe I’ll uh-maybe I’ll see you around.”

Astara smiled and a blush crept up her cheeks.

“Yeah, maybe.”

Gods, she was good. A slight swell of pride made its way into Dany’s chest as she watched the interaction unfold.

“Astara.” Mr. D called, promptly ending her prolonged eye contact with Lonny.

“See you later Dany. See you around Balon.”

Dany smirked at her and Balon waved as she jogged her way over to her uncle before making their way to his car.

She glanced back at Lonny who hadn’t torn his gaze away from her. “See you!” He called and Dany resisted the urge to wince.

“She’s so…” He trailed off, still starry eyed as she opened the passenger door to Mr. D’s Vista Cruiser.

“Yeah, I bet. Don’t forget to tell your sister okay.” Dany told him and Lonny nodded, not even bothering to look away from the sophomore.

“Sure.”

This time, the Targaryen girl couldn’t help but laugh as she walked away from him.

“Good seeing you again Lonny.”

He didn’t respond, just stood there looking lovestruck as Dany spun on her heel and away from him. Straight into the hard chest of none other than Drogo Khal. Dany frowned, a little irritated as she moved to look up and him and sevens sake, he was attractive.

“Playing matchmaker now are we?” He said, smiling down at her and Dany rolled her eyes.

“Not yet. What do you want Drogo?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He was so much bigger than her, most of their interactions took place while seated. It was easy to forget he was 6’4, a whole foot and two inches taller than her. She kind of liked it if she was being honest.

“No need to get all defensive on me, I just wanted to tell you that I thought today was pretty dope.”

He did?

“Really?” Drogo laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, you got the whole empowered independent thing going on and I like it. I like a girl who can put up a fight, it's pretty sexy.”

Dany wished she could say she was above Drogo’s charms. His easy smile and ridiculously well sculpted good looks. But then that would be a lie and she hated liars. Heat flushed her face at the compliment.

“Thanks. It was pretty cool to see you out here. Unexpected but cool nonetheless.” She told him honestly, matching his gaze.

“I’m full of surprises, Daenerys. Maybe someday you’ll let me show them to you.”

She could hear the slight Dothraki accent roll of his tongue as he said her name. She liked it way too much. Instead of acknowledging her attraction she smiled, “yeah maybe.”

They stood there, all heightened hormones and prolonged eye contact for longer than necessary until Ros called Dany’s name from the distance. She looked away from Drogo and over to where Ros and Ty stood near her car. It was then that Dany realized the clean up was over. They had more volunteers than expected so she knew it would go by fast but not that fast.

Marg, Missy and Grey were packing up the cleanup stuff as the rest of her crew disbanded.

“I gotta go, see you tomorrow right?” She asked, looking back at him. A little hope in her eyes.

Drogo nodded, “most definitely.”

She smiled before jogging past him and towards her friends. She gave Missy the pick up stick and gave the trash to Grey who was loading the bags in his pick up truck to throw away in the dumpster behind the school. She said her goodbyes before racing over to Ty and Ros who were already occupying the front seats. Dany slid in the bag beside their school stuff and as soon as she closed the car door behind her, Ros was pulling out of her parking space.

Dany caught sight of Drogo who was still watching her. A tingle of butterflies fluttered through her that she had never felt before when he had done that.

Maybe this was a good thing. Dany and Drogo.

A nice ring to it.

“What was that?” Ty asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

“What?”

“That thing, between you and Drogo.”

“Nothing.” She said, not being able to hide her slight blush.

“Bull. Shit. Tell us everything.”

“At lunch tomorrow, promise.” Ty frowned but slumped back in her seat anyway. Not pushing it any further.

“Who was that by the way? That blonde with you and Astara?” Ros asked and Dany smiled.

“Lonny. Lonny Greyjoy.”

Ros’s eyes widened, “oh my gods, no way!”

Dany squealed, “yes way!”

°•°•°•°•°

“The school called, you skipped and held a protest?”

The first words she heard as she walked through the front door, her good mood completely deflating at the sound of Rhaegar’s disappointment.

“I did, along with at least thirty percent of the student body.”

“For what?” Rhaegar stood from his seat on the spiral staircase. He wasn’t dressed in his usual work attire, a simple t-shirt and jeans and the change was jarring to say the least. She hadn’t seen him this casual since...well, Lyanna.

“Principal Baratheon refuses to let us have the Femme Festival, something I spent a very long time meticulously planning. I’m simply exercising my human right to a protest when it comes to unjust authoritative decisions.” She told him as she walked through the foyer and towards the kitchen.

Dany set her bag down on the nearest counter and resisted the urge to groan at the sight of Jon leaning on the counter opposite of her. Why was he always fucking here? And he was eating her fucking chocolate bar. Another one of her things, again!

“Nice big words but you do know protests are for important things like protecting human rights and not because the big bad principal won’t let you throw a party right?” Jon berated as Dany stormed over to him and snatched the chocolate bar from his hand.

“You are grossly oversimplifying the Femme Festival you fucking know it all.”

“Language Dany.” Rhaegar warned from behind her and she rolled her eyes before angrily taking a bite of her candy.

“Whatever.”

Dany moved to sit at the island, already completely annoyed by the men in her life in the span of two minutes.

“Look, I understand that this may be important to you but calling your principal bald is unnecessary.”

“But he is.” A simple fact there was no point in denying.

Jon burst out laughing and Rhaegar shot him a look causing him to stifle his laughter.

“Plus he was threatening me. I couldn’t just not say anything, this event is important to us-”

“Us?” Jon questioned, interrupting her and Dany really hated when he did that. Acted like he had any kind of authority over her and interrupting her while doing it.

“The Student Council.” Jon rolled his eyes at that.

“You mean the girls who go along with everything you say.”

“They do not!”

“Do too, they’re just your lap dogs.” He said and that was it. The line and he had fucking crossed it. Dany chucked her chocolate bar at Jon, hitting him square in the center of his forehead.

“Daenerys!”

“What the fuck?!”

Both Rhaegar and Jon said simultaneously but she wasn’t in the mood for it. She stood up and marched straight over to that northern prick and looked him dead in his grey eyes.

“You can say whatever the fuck you want to say about me but I refuse to let you talk about my friends like that you immature northern pig! They are strong, independent women in the making who are more than capable of thinking for themselves and you will not belittle them to simply being my fucking followers! They are so much more than that and you have no right! No right! To try and dismiss the things that are important to me! I don’t care about how many degrees you study for and how many blazers with patched elbows you wear, you are not and you never will be better than me or them. So drop the played out superiority complex or choke.”

Jon stared at her, wide eyed as the room fell silent.

Dany turned towards Rhaegar, the same fire burning behind her eyes. “And I don’t care what Stannis told you. The Femme Festival IS important enough to do all this for. Not only is it going to empower the women of not just the school but the community, it's a chance to educate people on important topics like consent and equality for all. We have a number of guest speakers and educational activities, not just fun and games. I do have the basic human capacity to be serious y’know.”

Rhaegar nodded, holding his hands up in surrender.

Dany huffed in satisfaction, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as the words fell from her lips.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, Ros is waiting outside for me to give her the work Yara asked me to pick up for her because she didn’t want to fall behind in school because that’s the kind of people my friends are.” She announced, turning towards Jon as she uttered the last part. A sharp and distinct edge in her voice as she did. He still looked a little dumbfounded at her original outburst but at the moment, she couldn’t care less about his emotions right now.

Dany moved past him and to the drawer Rhaegar was hiding her keys in.

“I didn’t say you cou-”

“I’m just unlocking the car so she can get the stuff from the trunk. If you want to watch me like I’m some insolent child who can’t comprehend the rules then by all means. Go ahead.” She proclaimed, snatching her keys from their place and slamming the drawer shut before marching out of the kitchen.

“What was that?” Dany heard Jon ask Rhaegar as she moved through the foyer.

“Well, she is a Targaryen after all.”Her brother answered as she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Dany quickly unlocked the trunk and watched as Ty opened it and helped Ros take out Yara’s assignments before closing it behind them. She waved at the paired before locking the car back and reluctantly going back inside to face her brother and whatever the fuck Jon technically was to her now.

Both of them looked at her as she entered the kitchen once again, only to put the keys back in the drawer and grab her bag from the counter before leaving without another word. She made her way to the stairs, beyond annoyed at this point because the audacity of some men to belittle her friends while talking down to her in the same breath was unbelievable.

Plus she still had to call Yara and tell her Ros was on her way with her work. You know what else pissed her off too?

“And stop eating my fucking food Jon!”

Dany screamed before slamming her room door shut, over this day and over men in general.

Images of Drogo’s smile flashed in her mind and a part of her anger evaporated.

Well, not all men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon are ENDGAME! But this is a slow burn and their relationship needs time to develop and time for feelings to be realized and the relationship they have outside of each other are important for that so please no hateful comments. I promise it'll come together in the end. Comment what you think of the new characters and also if you have any ideas for face claims and whatnot. Hopefully, I'll be able to start making aesthetics for each chapter. Much love, until next time :)


End file.
